From beginning to end
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: This story is about how Relena, Hilde, and Cathrine become their own Faction with Vera and Cloud. But it starts out with the Pilots past and goes up through the wars. Then their story starts.


****

~~~*~~~  
"From beginning to end."

By: Dreamer

****

~~~*~~~

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter One

"The Perfect Soldier."

****

~~~*~~~

The dust had settled. A thin white film covered the surface of anything that wasn't already covered by debris. All was quiet now. An eerie stillness crept over of what remained of apartment building 212. Somewhere, seemingly in another dimension, sirens could be heard but they were far, far away and have little use now…

"Michiko!" A man's voice rang out through the stillness, and death. "Michiko!" He yelled again, succumbing to a fit of coughing. "_Damn it_!" He thought, _"Why did she have to come here? She could have gone anywhere… why here?"_  
He knew the answer, but he didn't want admit to it. The man continued his search through the rubble. Finally, he came to the apartment, or what was left of it, on the 2nd floor. The man saw a pale delicate hand stick out from beneath a fallen wall. With strong hands, the man picked up the heavy pieces of plaster off the broken body.

__

"God! Michiko!"

A young woman, about 20 years old, laid face down on the floor. The man couldn't bring himself to turn her over. The man stared at her body for a long moment with disbelief and regret. He hesitantly slipped his fingers through her hair and lightly touched her neck. No pulse. Lead ran through the man's blood, a steel glare overcame his face. But that didn't shield the emotion and distress reflected in his eyes.

__

"Why did she have to suffer for my sins? Why? She never deserved this… my sweet nightingale… why? She sacrificed so much for my sins… maybe if I could have… no… she was always so stubborn… please forgive me Michiko…"

The body moved. Not much, just slightly - but enough to bring the man out of his reverie.

"What the…?"

A tiny hand popped out from underneath the woman. The man could hear muffled sobs coming from underneath. He hesitated for the moment, before he tenderly lifted the body onto its side. And what he saw surprised him. Shielded by his mother from the blast, was a little boy and very much alive. The boy's face was red from crying. He had stopped now but still occasionally sniffled. It seemed like the boy could somehow sense that his mother was no longer living. He was being brave now. The man gently laid the woman back down, placing her just as she was before. The man was too ashamed to look at her face. The man regarded the small boy. He had completely forgotten about him. How he could have forgotten, the man did not know. Maybe he still thought of the boy as an infant, incapable of surviving the blast.

"What's your name, boy?" The man roughly asked.

"Kokoro Shinsetsu," the boy replied.

"Shinsetsu…" The man murmured, clearly his mind was somewhere else.

The man got up and surveyed what was left of the apartment. Shinsetsu stared at the man. The man had short-cropped hair and cold, hard, calculating eyes. They pierced through the debris and bit like a snake. The man was in his late twenties; his nicely toned muscles showed through his black shirt. He prowled about the room like a panther, carefully examining every detail of his surroundings.

He seemed to be looking for something - someone. The man squatted down beside another pile of fallen plaster. Shinsetsu craned his neck from where he stood, but all he could see was a pale masculine hand sticking out from the rubble. The man reached out and touched something. Shinsetsu couldn't read his face. Still expressionless, the man got up and walked back to Shinsetsu.

"My name is Odin Lowe. There's nothing left for you here, kid."

Odin's gaze drifted to the masculine hand on the other side of the room. He snorted. His face filled with contempt, a cold silent anger and… jealousy? Odin turned back to the young boy and regarded him with cold eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, the man abruptly turned around and started to walk away. 

"Coming?" He asked, not even turning to see if the boy was following him.

Shinsetsu followed him, but then paused, wanting one last look at his mother, but her long black hair had fallen over her face like a shroud, hiding her porcine face forever.

**__**

Flash back

A man named Heero Yuy worked trying to bring peace to the colonies and earth. Once the Alliance military realized that Heero would pose a threat in world domination, they sent out an order for his assassination.

Odin Lowe received the order the next day. Odin left after taking the whole day to prepare for his mission. Odin waited, hidden very well, for Yuy's meeting, with the other delegates of the colonies, to end. When the meeting was finished, everyone was happy. They were chatting like old friends. Heero was shaking hands with one of the delegates, when the shot was taken. The bullet hit Heero Yuy and killed him.

Lowe went back to his commanding officer and told him that his mission was accomplished. His battalion commander betrayed him and sent out yet another order. The order was that First Lieutenant Odin Lowe was to be destroyed for disobeying the order of the leaders. The order was burnt the only proof that Odin could prove that he was taking military action. There was nothing left. Odin ran for five years. Over the passing of five years, the communication between the Earth and Colony Clusters ended. It was like the Colony Clusters were in their own worlds next to Earth.

**__**

Present

After Odin had Kokoro Shinsetsu for a year he changed his name to Odin Lowe Junior. Over the year Odin introduced Junior to Doctor J. Soon the military caught onto Odin Lowe. Without his knowing, they blew his house up. Junior survived then stayed there for about two days before Doctor J came and got him. Doctor J trained Junior for Operation Meteor. Before that Junior was a compassionate guy and loved to be free. But he felt his work was more important than to be free. Eventually Junior was given the codename "Heero Yuy." His mission was to bring peace by destroying all military powers.

He came running up and jumped over the fence. Then he ran down hill and flipped over onto his back. He began laughing, it wasn't an evil laugh, and it was more like a happy laugh, like that of a young boy. A little girl ran up with her dog laughing. She then met eyes with a Prussian blue pair. He bolts up and gives a blank stare.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"I've been lost my whole life," he replies.

"Awe, that's too bad. I know where I am and I'm taking my dog Mary out on a walk," she says.

He continues to burn the fields in front of him.

"Here take this," she said and thrusted a yellow flower in his face, he takes the flower.

The girl's dog yanks her away and she starts to chase her dog.

"Mary, wait up," she calls to the dog.

She left him with a single yellow flower that made him think. He brushed the thoughts aside. His mission was more important that anything else. He returned that night and held up the detonation switch, in his other hand was the yellow flower, and then he pressed the button.

"Mission complete," he stated.

He turned to walk away when additional explosion was heard. Then the sound of grinding metal surpassed the sounds of the fire. Heero quickly turned at the sound of the grinding metal. A mobile suit was falling toward the nearby housing. Panic ran through his body. He threw down the switch and ran toward the housing. The second falling mobile suit hit the housing district and it also went up in flames. On instinct he brought his hands to his face to protect himself from the explosion.

When the fires were out, he searched the rubble for any survivors. The only thing he found was the little girl's dog. He picked up her dog, still with the flower in hand. Heero wasted no time in back to Doctor J, his mentor. Doctor J informed Dekim Barton, of the Barton foundation, about this. Dekim, in rage, told Doctor J to train him out of his human mind. In other words, by the time Doctor J is done training him, he has no human feelings. No compassion, love, friends, etc. only what comes first is his mission(s). Heero stood there as Doctor J fought back in defense of Heero's humanity. But Dekim wouldn't listen to reason.

Heero's matted mess of hair covered part of his face, his eyes shown the beautiful Prussian blues. As for the look he gave, you could tell nothing of his past. He built walls up around his thoughts. He wore a green tank top that showed some strong arms and he wore spandex that was black. Soon it would be time for Operation Meteor.

"The only way to live a good life is to act on one's emotions." - Heero Yuy

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Two

"Death in Darkness."

****

~~~*~~~

He was only four years old when the orphanage he lived in caught on fire in a military attack. It looked like the three of them were the only ones who made it out of the building. He looked at the two children standing beside him and began to cry silently. He was scared and cold and he knew they would get in trouble for not having an adult with them. Then he saw Death for the first time.

As they stood watching the fire he noticed the pretty lady standing off to the left. Knowing only that she was an adult and they shouldn't be alone, he ran to her for help. When she turned her gaze on him, he froze in fear. Her eyes were solid black, no white, no iris, just solid black.

Being startled and scared he had turned to run only to find himself face to face with the weird girl. She moved faster than anything he'd ever seen and he was terrified. Her eyes then changed to neon green and she smiled. Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder and that moment was the first time he heard her voice.

"You can see me and your not dead. You have the gift," she said appreciatively.

"Who awe you?" He asked as he slowly began to take steps back.

"The keeper of nightmares," she laughed, the eerie sound giving him chill-bumps.

"I don't wike nitemawes," he said, his voice unsteady with fear.

He couldn't stop his tears; he was just too scared.

"I don't like little kids but we can't have everything we want," she said sternly as she stepped back and folding her arms she continued, "You'll be seeing me, kid."

Then right before his eyes she disappeared.

"Solo! Wait up!" He called.

Help, came a cry and ran as fast as he could. When he stopped he saw a soldier.

"Leave him alone!" Solo cried.

He pulled a gun and aimed it at the soldier. The soldier returned the favor.

"You and what army?" He mocked.

More soldiers appeared.

"This one!"

A bunch of younger and older children came out of the shadows, showering the soldiers with bullets.

"Hurry! Come on kid! We have to get out of here before more show up!"

All the children disappeared back into the shadows making their way back to the "Hiding place." Some ran into a couple of problems along the way, but got away with a couple of shot wounds.

"Are you okay?" Solo asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks a lot," he said.

"My name is Solo and yours?" He asked.

"I don't have a name," the boy replies.

"We'll call you Shimi since you don't have one," Solo teased.

Braids nodded. For three years Solo and Shimi ran the streets protecting younger kids and other people like them. A couple of times was when they raided a supply base for its weapons and ammunition. Eventually Solo caught some kind of sickness that it was expensive to buy. Only rich people could really afford to pay for. No one could care enough to care about a street boy. So that night he died.

The same night Solo died was when he spoke to her again. She was still the same beautiful woman but this time he knew what he was seeing even though most nine year olds never see the embodiment of death. Living on the streets he'd seen a lot of murders, disease, suicides. And she was always present so he had quickly understood what she was when he realized that her presence was like a curse on people. And tonight was no different.

Standing silently against the wall in the small alley, she had emotionlessly observed the way he cried and begged Solo not to leave him. But his friend had still died in his arms as she calmly watched.

Finally she approached him and again she smiled that unnerving smile. He tried to ignore her but he couldn't. He could feel her very essence surround him, cold and suffocating.

"Your soul calls out to me but you're not marked for death," she replied icily.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"No," she said.

"Get away from me you freak!" He had screamed and turned and ran as fast as he could.

He hadn't got five steps away when he was jerked off the ground by the back of his collar. He kicked his feet and tried to struggle out of her grip but it was useless. Then unwisely he started to call her every bad word he knew and only succeeded in making her angry. He hadn't even realized she'd thrown him till he hit the alley wall. He looked up through the haze of pain and tried to focus on her blurry figure.

"You're a foolish boy but I must admit you have courage. You'll live up to your destiny perfectly," she said.

"What destiny?" He asked half out of it.

"The fates have great plans for you but if you wish to succeed you could use my help," she replied.

"Leave me alone!" He whined.

This woman scared him and he didn't understand half the things she was talking about.

"You don't understand yet but the next time we meet you'll see the wisdom in being my chosen one," she said before he could even move she was gone.

As the years passed he never forgot the words she had spoken the day he lost Solo. He prepared himself to see her again and he wasn't disappointed. He was now living at the Maxwell church and was content with the life he now lived. It was comparatively normal existence but he had seen and done too much to ever be normal. But when Death is your shadow haw can you be normal?

Part of him hoped his obsession with Death was just insanity but in his heart he knew she was real. There was just no one he could talk to about it. Father Maxwell didn't believe in that kind of stuff and Sister Helen would just try and convert him even more. He had managed to put it in the back of his mind but one day his past met his future and all hell broke loose.

He was walking in the cemetery beside the church because it was so peaceful and oddly enough he felt comfortable there than in the church. That was when the atmosphere changed and instantly he was alert for danger. The sun was setting and he spun around trying to find what had brought on the feeling in the semi-darkness. Vaguely he could make out the opaque shadow moving slowly toward him. All at once he knew what it was and he sure as hell wasn't going to show her his fear.

"So you keep your promises too, huh?" He said trying to sound as cocky possible.

As he watched the shadow transformed into the girl he remembered. Even at thirteen his stomach still dropped to his feet in fear.

"I'm glad you remember me Duo, it's been a while," she whispered.

"Um... I... How did you know my name?" He asked his voice wavering slightly.

"I've kept watch over you. I know everything about you, I know how terrified you are right now. I'm not something you can escape or forget," she said smugly.

"So, why ya here? I mean I thought you only came when people die," he questioned nervously.

"Who's to say someone isn't going to die," she replied.

"You're not going to kill anybody!" he'd almost shouted.

"I just guide the souls, you humans seem to like to do the killing for me," she laughed.

"Nobodies going to die, right?" he asked totally forgetting to hide the panic in his voice.

When she didn't answer he carefully kept his voice calm as he asked, "Who?"

Before she could reply he felt the ground start to tremble and his heart sank. He knew that feeling all to well, Mobile suits where coming. His mind barely registered the sound of gunfire when he broke into a dead run for the church. He had to get Father Maxwell and Sister Helen out of there even though he knew they wouldn't leave. The expected an attack one day and Father swore he would stand his ground. When he finally found them in the commotion of people, Father Maxwell grabbed him by the shirt and looked him directly in the eye and Duo swore it the first time he'd ever feared the kind old priest.

"I need you to get out of here Duo," said Father.

"If your not coming, I'm staying," Duo said stubbornly.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. If you have faith all will be well. Please Duo, hurry before they close in on the church," he said.

Duo couldn't disobey. This was the first outright order Father Maxwell had ever given him and he had to do as he was told. He ran back the way he came and taking a short cut through the cemetery he entered the wooded area that lay behind the church. He didn't stop until he couldn't run anymore. He wasn't afraid; he knew these woods like the back of his hand. Finally he started moving and finally came across the cave that was a favorite place of his. He knew they would never find him there. He then lost track of time as he listened to the gunfire and explosions and screams that rang in the distance. Trying to block it out he hummed himself to sleep. When he awoke all was silent and it was definitely daylight. Creeping from the cave he carefully made his way back to the church. The scene that greeted him broke his heart. Where the church had once stood proud and tall there was now nothing but burning ruins. He didn't even attempt to cross the field to the church. Amidst the debris that covered the ground he could occasionally see the remains of people, some intact and others in pieces. It seemed like there was blood everywhere.

Suddenly his vision began to spin and was assailed by a wave of nausea. Turning away he forced himself to breathe only to look up and find himself face to face with HER!

"You killed them you bitch!" he screamed.

"There is a war about to start and this is only the beginning," she said her voice giving away her impatience.

"Why? Why'd ya hafta kill 'em?" he whispered brokenly.

"I didn't kill them the Army did. But I must be present for fate to carry out its plans."

"Screw fate and screw you!" he snarled.

He started to push past her but she caught his chin in a firm grip and forced him to face her.

"Listen to me and listen carefully. I choose you to represent Death in this up coming war. You have it in you, Duo. You have the anger and the hate in your heart and you are more than capable of destroying anything in your way. I'm calling upon you to my link to humanity, to be my messenger. But understand that you agree you can avenge the deaths of those that died last night. The choice is yours," she said.

When he heard the word avenge his mind set solely on that thought. This would be his chance to hurt those had who hurt him over and over. The orphanage being attacked, Solo dying because he was denied medicine by military order and now losing Father Maxwell and Sister Helen last night, he wanted revenge more than anything.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"Then you would fight in the war and I won't be on side," she replied.

"How do you know I'm gonna fight, and what exactly do you mean by my side?" he questioned wearily.

"It's your destiny to fight in this war, I'm tired of telling you that. If you fight for me your as good as immortal. You won't die with me on your side. But if you don't accept my offer then your fair game just like everyone else," she said.

He contemplated what she had said and the more he thought the more about it the more he liked the idea. To be the cause of pain instead of the recipient would be a sweet change. Right then he made his choice.

"I'll fight in your war and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, now leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Good choice, Duo," she whispered and then without a sound she was gone.

After that encounter he was a changed person. He feared nothing and he developed this insanely humorous outlook on death. Like she promised everything fell into place with him even trying. Doctor G found him and he had agreed to pilot the Gundam. He got to choose the name and since he was Death's messenger he decided to make a point of it and he named his Gundam Deathscythe. Then he decided to go all the way and he named himself the God of Death and in a way he was.

"I'll become the God of Death once again... but right now I need some sleep..." - Duo Maxwell

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Three

"The Silencer."

****

~~~*~~~

_He had no name. _

He had no past. 

Since the time he was old enough to be aware of his surroundings, he was part of a mercenary unit. 

Separated from his family on Earth by a terrible accident, Triton Bloom was an orphaned child with no identity. At age four he was taken in by a mercenary unit, and was raised to be a ruthless soldier from that point on. Having been too young to ever know his real name, he was called Nanashi (No Name) all his young life.

At age ten, Nanashi met a little girl called Midii Une. It seemed she was a war refugee. Nanashi told her that there was work available, and she went with him to the mercenary base. She was often fooling with some device that hung around her neck, which turned out to be a transmitter that she used to spy on the mercenary rebels. Additionally, she gave a Nanashi a cross, which was also a transmitter, though he didn't know this until it was too late.

In the meantime, Nanashi was forced to kill several of the men that had raised him because they had sold out to the enemy. In the process he saved the mercenary's captain, who observed Nanashi's coldness and lack of apparent emotion regarding the incident.   
"You're... not human, are you?" the captain asked._  
_"No, I'm not. I've always been a soldier," came his reply.

Back at the mercenary base, there was an attack. Bombs were dropped, and the mercenary captain was killed. The only survivors were Nanashi and Midii. Understanding that Midii had been a spy the whole time, Nanashi confronted her. She told him that she wished she could be happy like him, and he did not understand. Because of her family's poverty, she became a spy, and caused the deaths of many. The guilt of this burdened her, and she was envious of Nanashi's freedom. At the same time, Nanashi thought it was better to have a family and a home than to be alone and unburdened by a past and a name. Pulling a gun, Nanashi seemed to be ready to shoot Midii. She winced, and was surprised that when the shots were fired, he had not killed her. Instead he shot both of the transmitters, obliterating them. 

After the destruction of the mercenary unit, Nanashi vowed to one-day travel to space, which he had always longed for. However, he remained on Earth for a time, joining another mercenary force.

In time, these rebels on Earth were also eliminated. At age fourteen, Nanashi finally ventured into space, to the L3 colony cluster. On L3, Nanashi worked as a mechanic for the Barton foundation, a wealthy family that was involved in a project called Operation Meteor. 

Operation Meteor was a plan that involved dropping a colony on the Earth, allowing the Barton Foundation to take control and rule.

"Nanashi," Trowa called.

Nanashi turned to see Trowa Barton floating his way.

"I want to show you something. I haven't showed anyone this," he explained.

He put his arm around Nanashi and produced a picture then put it in his face.

"See this is my niece, she'll be the leader of the Earth Unified Nation when we take it over."

Later.

"We will limit the attacks to simply the bases," Doctor S said.

"What?" Trowa yelled. "I will report this to my father of the Barton Foundation!"

"But then you would be killing over a million people," his assistant said calmly.

"Then at least we would be getting our point across faster," Trowa said turning away.

Then a gunshot could be heard and Trowa Barton fell to the ground. There was no movement for a few minuets and the assistant trembled.

"There was no need for that," Doctor S said.

"I know, but it's just that I have a family back on Earth."

Then they heard a clank of metal.

"Who's there?"

The assistant brought up his gun. Nanashi walked out from the shadows and raises his hands into the air.

"I have no name," he started, "but if you must call me something, call me Nanashi."

"I was afraid this would happen..." the assistant began.

"You can destroy me, if you must."

The assistant brought up his gun again, but Doctor S pushed his hand back down.

"No more blood must be spilt here."

"I've become quite found of this suit..."

"Then you could take his name..."

"Good I was feeling insecure without a name."

"Now your new name is now Trowa Barton."

Nanashi, no, Trowa nodded in agreement about the arrangements.

"I know all about danger, I am used to walking the tight rope..." - Trowa Barton.

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Four

"Noble in the Desert."

****

~~~*~~~

Born as the sole heir of the rich and mighty Winner family of L4, Quatre was brought up in what can be considered as the most sheltered childhood possible in war. With a pacifistic father and twenty-nine sisters Quatre grew up with a love of music and a great sense of honor. However, as time progressed the Winner heir began to see beyond his surroundings at the destruction that war caused for the people.

At first he was the innocent boy, now that was crumbled and he was beginning to defy his pacifistic upbringing to fight for what he believes is right. He's one of the most peacemakers and compassionate anyone will ever meet. Thus, defying his father's, Quatre began taking a more active role in trying to end the war.

When he was finally trained by Doctor H, who fostered an unusual fondness for the boy and determined that this innocent boy was to be preserved at all costs. Quatre usually sees himself as a weak person because of ineffectiveness to kill without mercy, but that's the way Doctor H wanted him to be.

As the Winner heir, Quatre also commands the respect and admiration of forty Maganac fighter, his servants, all who are willing to die for him. And they help him through many of his missions.

I wish I knew more about Quatre. If I can get more information that What I have... please let me know if you have it. Because _if_ I get more information on him then maybe I can make a more detailed chapter. Thank you.

"There is nothing more valuable than life, Sandrock taught me that." - Quatre Raberba Winner.

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Five

"Solitary Dragon."

****

~~~*~~~

Born into a fairly high-class family on L5, Wufei was reared in the scholarly way of strengthening the mind and body and was thus brought up with a knowledge of honor and martial arts, although taking no interest in the war that was waging around him. However after an arranged marriage at a young age, Wufei was against his wishes drawn into the war by the actions of his young wife. 

Possessing a strong sense of justice and honor, Nataku - or Meiran - couldn't stand by and watch while others were killed by war. This and more often made her at odds with Wufei's scholarly nature. After a very short period of time together, in which the couple did actually learn to like each other, Meiran was killed while protecting her colony. To be worthy of her as a husband, Wufei adopted all her ideals for honor and justice and with the help of Doctor O, became the ace pilot of the Gundam Shenlong, whom he named "Nataku."

Wufei, probably possessing the calmest outlook in times of trauma that some wonder if he is affected by them at all. The disdainful mask that Wufei keeps up is not only to keep others at bay, but also to keep to himself the secret cause that he is fighting for thus preferring solitude to anything else. Withdrawn and quiet but calculating, Wufei has high expectations for himself and is evidently skeptical of the women who call themselves warriors, calling them weak and emotional.

The same thing applies with Wufei. I'm sorry but I didn't have enough of a background check on these two people. But, like I stated before, _if_ I can get more information to build a better chapter then let me know. Thank you.

"I'll keep fighting alone until the day I die." - Chang Wufei

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Six

"The war beings."

****

~~~*~~~

By: ???

Okay, I forgot who this person was that wrote the episode guide, but if they'll let me know who they are, they'll get full credit for this long chapter.

A gravity shift around the colony clusters is detected by an observation satellite, and lt. Zechs is sent to investigate. Five objects is on a re-entry course to earth, and Zechs intercepts one of them. At the same time, and in the same area, a commercial shuttle is heading for earth, carrying vice minister Darlian, and his daughter Relena. The pilot of the unidentified object sees the shuttle and has decided to destroy it when he sees Zechs ship behind it. He changes his plans, and heads toward earth instead. Mr. Darlian, in the shuttle, comments that this must be Operation M.  
As the object enters the atmosphere, it sheds its protecting shields (which is in fact a shuttle), and reveals its true form - a new type of mobile suit, unknown to the Federation databases and Lt. Zechs. Zechs decides to shoot it down without warning it first, but before he gets to do that, the pilot of the new mobile suit discovers that his shuttle is a freight carrier and attacks. A battle begins, and it ends with Zechs' mobile suit, and the new mobile suit that is now identified as a Gundam, plunge into the ocean in the JAP area. The pilot of the Gundam is presumed dead.  
After Mr. Darlian and Relena returns to earth, Relena finds an unconscious and spacesuit clad boy on the beach outside the naval base where they landed. She runs off to call an ambulance, but before they arrive, the boy awakens. Unknown to her, it's the pilot of the downed Gundam. He tries to self destruct, but the mechanism appears to be faulty. Instead he knocks down the crew of the ambulance, and hijacks it to get away. Relena is left clueless on the beach.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Lt. Zechs explains to Treize Khushrenada, his superior, why exactly he lost three mobile suits in the battle. They decide that the mobile suit is a Gundam, built by the colonies, and that they should try and locate it before there are political complications. At a Federation meeting later on, Treize gets confronted with the loss of "precious resources." Treize thinks the Federation is too inexperienced, only the OZ could deal with the situation properly.  
At different places around the earth, other Gundams suddenly appear and attacks various Federation resources, such as airports and supply bases. The four new Gundams are piloted by Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. Lt. Zechs gets a report of the new attacks, and realizes there must be five Gundams. He also realize how lucky they are - no one else who has met Gundam is still alive.  
Relena returns to her school where she gets introduced to a new classmate - Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot she met earlier. As she invites him to her birthday party, he tears up her invitation in front of her friends, and says he'll kill her.  


Once having infiltrated Relena's school, Heero attends the daily activities such as a fencing session, and riding lessons. The other students watch Heero's brusque behavior with horror filled fascination.  
At the ocean trench Heero's Gundam sank in, the Federation is trying to locate the drowned mobile suit when Zechs appears on the scene. He talks his way into cooperating with the Federation on salvaging the suit, and the search begins.   
Heero hacks into a Federation computer to locate means to destroy his Gundam with, and finds records of missiles at the nearby naval base. After that, he hack the school's computer, and fixes his records and tuition fees before breaking into the naval base. Relena realizes that there must be something up with the unusual boy, and thinks she may be a target because she knows too much.   
Meanwhile, Zechs and his crew has arrived to the place where Heero's Gundam sank, only to find that an enemy suit is destroying the Federation suits in the area. Duo has arrived on the scene as well. Determined to grab the Gundam for himself, he eradicates all Federation suits in the area, and disables the self-destruct mechanism on Heero's Gundam, before taking off with it.  
At the birthday party, Relena gets to see secret intelligence pictures about Operation Meteor. A newscast explains that the five objects having entered the earth atmosphere the day before burned up on entry, but Relena is convinced that the "meteor," and the pictures is in fact of Heero. As one of Relena's classmates states having seen Heero in an ambulance heading for the naval base, Relena takes off to go find him.   
Trowa joins a circus to seek cover for him and his Gundam, and while displaying his affection for animals, catches the attention of Cathrine, the circus' female star. Quatre, in his part of the world, finds the earth beautiful... and Wufei buys ammo for his Gundam.  
At the naval base, Heero has found the missiles and is about to activate them when Relena finds him there and starts demanding answers from him. Heero merely draws his gun on her. Before he fires however, Duo timely arrives on the scene to rescue the lady in distress. Duo fires at Heero, injuring him twice, only to find out that the lady didn't want to be rescued by him at all. Relena tends Heero's injuries. As an alarm goes off on Duo's clock, a ship arrives nearby, carrying both Duo's and Heero's Gundams. Heero sees this, and activates the missiles before plunging, seemingly dead, into the water below. The Gundams sink in the harbor.

Treize and Zechs plans for the next appearance of the Gundams, and they decide that the most likely attack will be at the Mediterranean base at Corsica. Zechs decides to go there.   
Heero wakes up at the Federation Naval Hospital, finding that he's being restrained. Major Sally Po finds Heero abnormal for his numerous broken bones, yet he has no other scar than from the gunshot wound. They decide to keep him restrained because they're scared of him. Outside the hospital, Duo calls someone to have them pick up the once again downed Gundams, before he enters the hospital to pay the patient a visit.  
Zechs realized that the different mobile suits may have different maneuver capabilities, as the one he tracked down in China seems to be moving slower than the other one he encountered.  
Wufei attack a supply base, and states he's disappointed that they were so unprepared.  
Meanwhile, Relena has arrived at the Federation Naval Hospital to see Heero, and meets with Sally. Relena claims to be Heero's girlfriend, but before she can see him, Duo attacks the room and both the Gundam pilots escape. Jumping from the 50th floor through a hole Duo blew in the building, Heero neglects to activate his parachute until Relena yells at him. Still, it's much too late, and Heero bounces off a cliff before landing on the beach below. Sally is horrified. Duo and Heero leave together, after Heero stated his disapproval of still being alive.  
At the Corsica base, Zechs meets with a subordinate of his, Werker, who gives him a really old Mobile suit. It's called Tallgeese, and was used as a prototype for the Leo's. As the battle begins at the base when two mobile suits appear, Zechs takes off with his precious cargo. The two mobile suits are Gundams piloted by Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner. Trowa runs out of ammo, and as he's about to give up when Quatre arrives with his Maganacs and saves the day. After all Federation mobile suits have been destroyed by them, Trowa and Quatre turn against each other. After only a few moments of fighting, however, Quatre realize that it's wrong, and, as Just Communication starts playing in the background, steps out of his Gundam to make Trowa stop. Trowa steps out as well, surrendering to Quatre.  
Meanwhile at the ship Duo and Heero is on, Heero sets his broken bone with a wrench...  


Arriving at the Victoria base with the Tallgeese, Zechs meets with and old friend from the Academy - Lucrezia Noin, who trains new Specials recruits. As a new group of recruits graduate, Chang Wufei plans his attack. In the middle of the night, the base is suddenly rocked by a number of explosions, killing all of Noin's new recruits. All available resources are used to hunt down the Gundam pilot, and as Noin eventually find him, she expresses her surprise that he's just a little boy. Wufei, who had given up by then, opposes Noin because of this and escapes after he shot down a carrier jet and insulted Noin.  
Duo tries to drag some answers out of Heero, but fails. As new mission instructions arrives for Heero, Duo realize that Heero must be one of the Gundam pilots.  
On a cliff by the ocean, Relena shouts for Heero to hurry up and come back and kill her.  
At a political meeting, plans on dealing with the rebel colonies are plotted out. Mr. Darlian oppose these plans.  
Treize plans for the capture of the Gundam pilots, and how to deal with Mr. Darlian.  
Back to the hangar Duo and Heero is staying at, Heero leaves early in the morning for his mission, and Duo is amazed at the repair abilities Heero displayed - apparently he had repaired the whole thing 

without any spare parts. Moments later, someone reports that Duo's Gundam had been stripped of those spare parts... Duo is not pleased. Heero, meanwhile, executes his mission with the perfection you'd expect from him.  
Trowa and Quatre take a break from the war and play music together in a duet. The Maganacs are worried about Trowa's Gundam - it may be the only one who can match Quatre's.  
Back at the Victoria base, Noin begs Zechs to let her join him, as she must now wipe away her disgrace from the failure of capturing the Gundam pilot.  


Relena and Mr. Darlian travels to space for a peace meeting with the colonies' representatives. On board the shuttle they meet with Lady Une, who has been dispatched to ensure Mr. Darlian's safety. Mr. Darlian speaks only reluctantly with her, claiming he has nothing to say to the Specials. He orders Relena to take a look at the beautiful earth below, and Lady Une mutters that he should do so too, for the last time... 

Arriving at the colonies, the peace meeting has hardly begun before trouble ensues. Lady Une has planted a bomb outside the conference room, but Relena picks it up and hands it back to Lady Une ten seconds before it's set to go off. A rather angry Une tosses the device through the window to the room with the delegates, and it explodes, killing all but Mr. Darlian. He is taken away, along with Relena, by unidentified men. Lady Une orders her soldiers to get Relena back, killing her if it's necessary. The group of people flee under gunfire in a car, and park in a garage somewhere. Before Mr. Darlian dies, he explains to Relena that she isn't his daughter, but the heiress of the Sank Kingdom - Relena Peacecraft. He tells her to beware of the OZ. The TV broadcast they watch afterwards explains that terrorists (not Lady Une's bomb) killed the peace delegates, and the same terrorists kidnapped Relena and Mr. Darlian. Relena is hysterical, and threatens the men with a gun, swearing to avenge her father's death, when Dr. J shows up. They talk about Heero, the history of the resistance movement, and Relena is made to return back to earth. 

Trowa leaves Quatre at the Maganac base after a brief introduction scene where they exchange names. Rashid expresses his worry over that Trowa might come back with enemy forces (to kill them), but the smiling Quatre only explains that he'd like that, since it would mean that they would meet again. 

Wufei does a seven seconds appearance in the episode when he attacks a federation soldier at a naval base, and Duo gets his repaired Shinigami back from Howard. 

We get to see exactly how devoted Relena's friends are in a scene where one of them comments that the evening sky is much more beautiful now that Relena is there... 

The work to upgrade the twenty year old Tallgeese begins under Otto's supervision. Noin finds it odd, but Zechs is pleased. 

Heero accepts a mission to destroy the North Pacific OZ supply base, boots up his Wing, and sets off. At the base he meets Duo, who apparently also has been given the same mission. They both wreck the place before landing in front of each other. Duo gets miffed when Heero won't even say hello to him, then Heero points Wing's buster rifle at Deathscythe, and fires... Only to miss the screaming Duo with an inch or so, to demolish the mobile suit right behind Deathscythe. Heero comments that they're even now, laughs (not as madly as before), then leaves the frazzled Duo behind as he sets off into the sky. 

Relena returns to her home after her adoptive father was killed to face her "mother."  
Lady Une discussed future plans with Treize, and they agree that the next target is Relena Darlian, who escaped the first assassination attempt.  
Heero erases all records of him from the school computer on the night of a party. Relena hears rumors that Heero is about to transfer out of the school, and goes to confront him. Relena reveals that she has met Dr. J, and that they now fight for the same cause. Heero points his gun at her again, but never shoots her.  
Wufei attacks a base somewhere. Elsewhere, Trowa performs at the circus when Cathrine nearly misses her target because of his "dead eyes." When asked why he didn't dodge the knife, Trowa merely comments that he was just doing his job - standing still.   
At the party, Relena has somehow convinced Heero to dance with her. She tells him she understand why he's fighting, and that she's fighting beside him now. Right then, the OZ mobile suits Lady Une sent out appear outside to school, and Heero rushes for his Gundam, thinking that they've found him. The suits attack the school before the Gundam unexpectedly appears and attacks.   
Quatre discovers that there are more Gundams beside him and Trowa. Meanwhile, Duo enjoys the sight of the moon over the calm sea...  
Back at the school, a battle has begun between the OZ suits and Heero's Gundam. As the OZ suits attack the school, Relena is about to get crushed by falling rubble when Heero intervenes and protects her, much to his own confusion. At the same time, Lady Une gets the order to return to the base, and leave Relena's alone. It turns out that Noin has asked Treize to spare Relena for Zechs' sake - she is a survivor of his family. Heero once again attempts to kill Relena, but cannot do it. Even more confused now, Heero takes off.  


****

Having planted false info that all high OZ military will attend a conference at the New Edwards base, Lady Une and Treize plans for the destruction of the Gundam pilots. As the delegates (who are in fact Federation leaders who seek peace with the colonies) arrive, the Gundam pilots get the false info and plan their attacks - Heero accepts the mission, Trowa gets scolded by the Circus master for straying away from the group, and Quatre's Maganacs thinks he needed a vacation from so tough guys like them... Rashid expects that there is something else behind, however.  
Arriving late at night in San Francisco, Quatre meets Trowa again, and propose that they should cooperate on this mission. Trowa declines, he thinks he can do it himself.  
Meanwhile, an abase gets attacked by Heero and Duo, who steal a carrier plane to go to New Edwards. Both think it will probably be their last mission - Duo comments that he can go home again if all of OZ were killed.  
As more delegates arrive to New Edwards, Noin and Zechs prepare for their part of the plan in Nairobi. Zechs isn't so sure this is the right thing to do. Field marshal Noventa speaks, and suggest that the Federation should seek peace with the colonies. He also thinks they should completely disarm them selves. Other delegates disagree, but most seems to want peace with the colonies. Treize comments to Lady Une that history seems to be taking a wrong turn, but at that moment, the Gundams attack.  
Heero and Duo arrived first, and attacked. They're surprised that the defense is so heavy, but continues their attacks anyway. This is the cue for Treize and Lady Une, who now activates their own mission - Operation Daybreak.  
All over the world, including Nairobi where Zechs and Noin is waiting, OZ forces rebels and attacks Federation bases. Treize evacuates the peace seeking delegates, shipping them off in a shuttle marked OZ - all except General Septem, who gets invited to Treize's private shuttle. Reports are coming in from all over the world now - Federation bases are under attack.  
In Nairobi, Noin and Zechs take control over the base, and Zechs speaks to the masses. The new order is here, OZ is to free the world from the Federation's oppression.  
Meanwhile at New Edwards, Duo and Heero gets company as Trowa and Quatre arrive. Unfortunately for Duo, Trowa has decided he's a target, and uses all his missiles on him. Quatre comments that they look like him and Trowa, but Trowa doesn't care - if they stand in his way, they're enemies. As the shuttle with the peace delegates take off, Heero follows it and destroys it.  
As the base is in ruins, and the shuttle is destroyed, the Gundam pilots turn against each other - Duo is determined to make Trowa pay. Quatre urges them to stop, but they ignore him. Then Wufei arrives and informs them what they've actually done - killed the peaceful Federation delegates, not the OZ military.  
General Septem announces that this is an act of war from the colonies, and that they'll fight back. After the speech, Lady Une disposes of him...  


Trowa and Wufei searches and finds carrier jets that'll take them to Treize. The other Gundam pilots are left on the base to ponder what they've just one. Duo wants to go after Treize, but Quatre thinks it's a bad idea. Heero seems paralyzed... As more enemy mobile suits attack, they decide to leave the base for now.  
Meanwhile, Treize lands on his boat, and Lady Une informs him that Zechs has gone to Luxembourg for another mission. Treize leaves it up to Lady Une to deal with the Gundams still left at New Edwards. Une decides on the more drastic route - to blow the entire base up with the missile self-destruct system.   
In her plane, Sally Po gets news about the impending self-destruct of New Edwards, and decides to intervene. She contacts Heero and begs him to stop the explosion. The Gundam pilots are told that they will be killed in the blast, and Quatre understands that there's no way that they can escape in such a short period of time. Heero accepts the new mission.   
Duo prepares two jet carriers to take him and Quatre away, but Quatre asks him to have one ready for Heero as well. Duo thinks Quatre is a bit too optimistic... Meanwhile, Heero breaks in to the missile control room, and deactivates the self-destruct mechanism a few seconds before they're set to go off. He blames himself for the horrible mess they've caused on New Edwards that day.  
Meanwhile, Lady Une explains to Treize that she failed to destroy the Gundams, and when Treize finds out exactly how she had planned to do it, he states he was happy she failed. The earth is far to fragile for such tactics. He then tells her she needs to learn more about OZ.   
In Luxembourg, Zechs breaks into the last Federation HQ, and confronts General O'Neguil, an old enemy of his. O'Neguil was among those who attacked Sank Kingdom long ago, but he claims he was only following the Federation's orders. Zechs doesn't seem to care, and before he kills the man, his true identity is revealed - his real name is Milliard Peacecraft, heir of the Sank Kingdom throne.  
Lady Une still ponders Treize's words as two carrier jets from New Edwards arrive. They hold the Gundams of Trowa and Wufei, who immediately attack Treize's boat. Treize challenges Wufei on a duel, and Wufei accepts, only to lose... After that, the two Gundams leave.  


The Tallgeese arrives at the European HQ where Zechs is stationed, and testing on it begins. Lt. Otto has already done some piloting with it, and was injured due to the strains it has on the pilot. Zechs wants to pilot it as well, and tells Noin about his plans to use to conquer Sank Kingdom.  
Duo and Heero participate in the actives at a high school they're attending, while planning an attack at a nearby naval base. Then suddenly Relena arrives at the school grounds, stating that she wanted to see Heero again.  
The attack on the base in the old Sank Kingdom begins, and Zechs pilots the Tallgeese for the first time. The mobile suit was more difficult to handle than Zechs thought, and he is suddenly scared. The only fragile thing in the white suit is the pilot... As they realize the defense was much heavier than expected, they abort the attack.   
Treize and Lady Une plans the next step in their strategy - world domination. Treize means that this will make them the enemies of the world, everyone will hate the OZ, and that hate will act as a motivation for OZ...  
Quatre gets scolded by the Maganacs for taking off on a dangerous mission by himself, and has to promise them he'll never act independently again. Quatre tells Rashid about the other Gundams, and explains that they're all his friends. When Rashid questions this, Quatre explains that he knows because his space heart told him so.  
At the circus, Trowa and Wufei share a quiet cup of coffee while pondering the war. Wufei expresses his doubt in himself, he doesn't think he can do it anymore.  
Zechs realizes that the Tallgeese isn't your average type of mobile suit. As it doesn't take the pilot into consideration, you can only use it if you're prepared to die - you have to be committed enough to your mission to be willing to sacrifice your life for it. As Otto overhears this, he decides to die for Zechs. He steals Tallgeese, and heads for Sank.  
Relena thinks of Heero and her father when an explosion suddenly rocks the nearby naval base. Duo and Heero executes their mission, demolishing the base.  
Meanwhile, Otto heads for Sank in Tallgeese, intent on sacrificing his life for a victory for Zechs. As he arrives at the base, he immediately drives Tallgeese right into it, demolishing the base and getting himself killed at the same time. Zechs arrives shortly after, and visits his old home - the royal palace of Sank. Standing in front of the portrait of his father the king, Zechs takes off his mask and explains to the painting that he's a hopeless son. He's gone against his father's every wish, and his hands are now so blood stained that he cannot ascend the throne. He explains he'll let his younger sister, Relena, be the one to restore the ideal of peace.   
At the school by the now ruined base, Relena meets with Heero and Duo once again.  


Treize arrives at the old European Federation HQ to meet with Zechs. Lady Une questions Treize's favoritism of Zechs, and means it can lead him to inappropriate behavior. Treize tells her to worry over more important things instead. As Lady Une and Noin leave to discuss future plans, Treize confronts Zechs about his personal revenge that now has been taken. Zechs states he would like to work with Treize a while longer - to eliminate the Gundam pilots.  
Lady Une briefs the assembled troops about the impending mission - to destroy the Gundam pilots once and for all. OZ will relocate a mobile suit factory due to security problems, and she reveals that they have leaked false information about the two transportation routes. Details about each Gundam is given, and Lady Une is arrogantly sure of that this mission will be successful due to superior leaders. Lady Une also asks Zechs to take on the 01 Gundam by himself with Tallgeese, claiming Zechs must wipe away his shame for losing against it once.  
Relena returns to the school, and finds out that Heero and Duo have left it. She understands that he must be on a mission.  
As the operation to destroy the Gundams is started, Lady Une and Noin joins the control room, where Lady Une reveals that there is no dummy route - both the air and te ground route are real, it's a trap for the Gundam pilots.  
The first Gundam to appear is 04 - Quatre and the Maganacs - by the ground route. Because of the heavy security, Quatre thinks this must be the real one, but before he can do any great damage, he nearly gets run over by the train... Fortunately for him, Duo shows up at the exact right moment and saves the day.  
Meanwhile by the airborne route, Gundam 03 makes its appearance, and promptly gets attacked. Zechs encounters Gundam 01, and a duel begins. At this moment, Lady Une smugly reveals her secret weapon - missiles aimed at the colonies. She demands that the Gundam pilots surrender immediately, and hand over their Gundams, or she'll blow up colonies. Zechs tries to talk Lady Une out of launching the missiles, but she ignores him, claiming that she's only trying to materialize Treize's ideal world. Noin criticizes Lady Une as well, and gets slapped for it. As she once again orders for the missiles to be launched, Dr. J appears on all view screens. He claims that the OZ are all a bunch of idiots, it's not the colonies that fight OZ, only him. Then states he will surrender, but not unconditionally... They will give up, but not hand over the Gundams. Heero accepts the new mission, and self-destructs.  
As Heero blows himself up, falling down onto the ground seemingly dead, Quatre clutches his chest. In front of his glazed over eyes, the OZ people appear, before he doubles over in pain, claiming his heart hurts. He snaps out of it as Trowa announces that they must leave now. the Gundams retreat, and Trowa, with the hand of his Gundam, picks up the bloody corpse of Heero.  
Lady Une gets admonished by Treize for once again turning to tactics not approved by him.  


Duo and Quatre hide by the edge of a desert after their mission went wrong. Scout planes circle the area, and they're unable to move anywhere without being discovered. Both Gundam pilots are thoughtful - what to do next now that Heero has killed himself? Quatre explains that they can cross the desert once the sandstorm hits.  
Zechs and Noin are at the site where Gundam 01 blew up, and picks up the pieces of the wrecked suit. Zechs plans on putting it back together, he thinks Heero didn't die in the explosion. Because he wants a re-match, he wishes Heero to still be alive.  
Once again, Lady Une gets lectured by Treize for acting without asking him about it first. Treize comments that it didn't matter anyway, now they know who the real enemies are - The Gundams, not the colonies. Treize orders Lady Une to take care of the matter. Then tells her to go to Moscow to announce that she's going to space, in addition to requesting her to "loosen up a bit".  
Duo and Quatre, along with the Maganacs, cross the desert in the sand storm and arrives at the home of the Maganacs, a country with the same name. Duo and Quatre introduce themselves, and when Duo recognizes the Winner surname, Quatre tells him that he'll most likely be disowned for fighting in a Gundam.   
Relena arrives at a party held by marquis Weridge in Moscow, despite not having an invitation. When Weridge first sees Relena, he calls her "Katrina..." They talk about the Sank Kingdom, until Lady Une arrives at the party. Lady Une requests a chat with Marquise Weridge, who invited Treize to the party to confront him about the war, but then she sees Relena. Quite surprised, Lady Une doesn't have a chance to react before Relena suddenly pulls a gun out of her purse and shoots Lady Une. Fortunately for Lady Une, Relena misses (or maybe it was intentional?), and only destroys the rose on Lady Une's uniform. Then Relena flees... After that, the assembled party blocks the OZ forces way as they try and chase after Relena.  
Back in the Maganac city, the assembled citizens and the fighters gather for a party. Duo envies them for being such a close group with a common goal. Quatre and Duo talk about the Gundams, and the similarities in their missions and background. They realize that they even have the same order - destroy them before you are destroyed yourself. Quatre and Duo are both confused, they don't know what to do now that Lady Une threatens the colonies.  
Meanwhile out in the city, the Maganacs sees that OZ troops are approaching them. The OZ forces that enters the city demands food and shelter, but Sadaal, the mayor (king?) of the city is suspicious - why the heavy security? An OZ soldier answers that it's because they've had reports of rebels nearby. The soldiers drop of big boxes throughout the city before they leave, and after they've gone, the Maganacs realize it's explosives set to go off at midnight. Quatre and Duo knows it's them they're after, not the city. In a speech to the assembled city, Rashid tells them and the Maganacs that they've been found out, and must evacuate. There's one last thing they'll do, however - see to it that the Gundams escape.  
At midnight, the explosives in the Maganac city goes off, and a battle between them and the OZ forces waiting outside begins. Before Duo and Quatre leave, Quatre promises that they'll come back and fight for the Maganacs later. As the cargo plane circles over the city, Duo uses his Gundam to kill off the rest of the OZ forces. When they leave, Duo promises that next time they meet, the Gundam pilots will be as united as the Maganacs.  
Back in Moscow, Relena is fleeing from the OZ forces but has just been captured as Noin suddenly appears and takes control over the situation. Claiming she acts on orders directly from Treize, she protects Relena and scares the OZ soldiers off. Relena is very suspicious, and points her gun at Noin. To prove she's on the good side, Noin shoots away the OZ mark from one of the hats left by the soldiers who fled in a hurry. She says that she's there to escort princess Relena Peacecraft.  


Heero wakes up in a bed, and the first person he sees is Catherine, but he thinks it's Relena. As Catherine sees he's finally awake, she offers to go get Trowa. Heero apparently has no idea who that is, and only stares at Trowa as he arrives. Catherine goes off to make him soup, and Trowa and Heero talk about the month Heero has been unconscious. Heero is angry, he had to die back there, but Trowa comments that he's already dead, as far as the OZ is concerned. They talk about the political situation, and Trowa brief Heero on the past month's events.  
Wufei has retreated to China to consider his options and what to do. Meanwhile nearby, Sally Po has attacked a base and is returning home when they get attacked by Federation soldiers. Suddenly, Gundam 05 appears and interferes, saving Sally and her group. Wufei doesn't understand why Sally is fighting although no one is giving her orders. Sally invites Wufei in to stay with her group. Meanwhile, the commander of the military unit Sally attacked, Bund, is given the news about the Gundam.  
The day after the surprise attack of the Gundam, Sally and Wufei drives to a town to get food for the troops. In a nearby shop, Federation soldiers suddenly cause a fight, and Sally and Wufei interfere to stop the fight, helping the shopkeeper against the Federation soldiers. As Sally gets attacked, Wufei once again protects her. But this doesn't make Wufei feel any better, and he once again questions his own motives. It seems to him that he only fights the weaker ones that he knows he can beat, but was himself beaten by a stronger man. Sally objects, this doesn't make Wufei a quitter. Wufei claims he has no right to pilot his Gundam, before he leaves.  
Meanwhile, the Federation soldiers discuss what to do with the Gundam they encountered the day before. Bund suggest they ask OZ for help, but the other officials protest loudly - this would give OZ too much power over their country, they can do it themselves.  
Back at the camp in the forest, one of the guerilla members asks where Wufei is after Sally returns, but she only shrugs. She mentions to the man about Wufei's problems, and then enemy forces suddenly attack the camp. Wufei is still gone, and the enemy forces soon find the inert Gundam. Major Nagaki gives the order to approach the Gundam, when suddenly OZ forces arrive and take out the local Federation soldiers. Bund has staged a scenario to have the OZ forces help him - he requested help from the OZ to deal with the Gundam and claimed that some of his own soldiers protested against this, and went over to the enemy side instead. OZ promised him that the country would still rue itself, and Bund would be their leader. The one who protested was Nagaki, of course, and he gets killed by OZ forces who believes this made up scenario.  
The fight continues, and eventually Wufei shows up. Two men die in front of his eyes while asking him to help them, but Wufei is still hesitant of fighting. Sally decides to shake Wufei up a bit, and approaches an enemy mobile suit unarmed... She claims that Wufei can do something for the weak, and that this will perhaps wake him up... Eventually, Wufei snaps out of it, and picks up a weapon to continue the fight, before returning to his Gundam. He makes matters short with Bund and the other OZ forces.  
Later on, Sally and Wufei have a chat, and Sally tells him not to give up, he has a strong heart. She asks him to come fight with him again, when he feels ready for it.  
At the circus camp, the Ringmaster announces that their next performance will be at an OZ base, and Trowa volunteers to make something spectacular for the show. Before fetching his Gundam, he tells Heero he left the car-keys and some food. He also tells Heero about the true reason for the Gundams and their mission on earth, and comments that this next move is his own decision, not theirs.  


Zechs is doing test runs with Tallgeese to figure out how the new Mobile Suit handles real battle situations. High acceleration and missiles proves to be no match for the suit.  
On a surprise attack on a Federation base, OZ soldiers Alex and Muller demolish the place even after it surrendered. They proceed to the Lake Victoria base for re-supply, and states they want to show (off) their new skills to their old teacher - Noin. At the base they try and recruit personnel for their new demolish mission, but are told that none are still on the base. However, Alex thinks Zechs Marquise is still available.  
Zechs and someone analyses the data from the battle in Siberia, and the other guy thinks Heero is unnatural, his stats are way beyond normal human capacity. Meanwhile, Alex and Muller have found Zechs in Tallgeese's hangar, and begin their recruiting campaign by insulting the old MS. Turns out that their efforts were for nothing, Zechs volunteers to join the mission with them as their subordinate.  
As the mission begins, Muller reveals that they're only using Zechs and his big suit as a bait. The base attacks the enemy OZ forces, but are surprised by the capacity of Tallgeese that demolishes the base within moments. After Zechs has made the base surrender, Alex and Muller attack it again, and orders Zechs to not interfere. Zechs ends up preventing his OZ forces from attacking the Federation base, and then turn on Alex and Muller, who eventually get killed.  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Trowa discovers that OZ is about to launch an operation into space, and decides to attack the nearby base that the circus is visiting. For some reason, he thinks the best idea is to bring his Gundam into the circus tent, and then attack a carrier on the outside as it lifts from the base... Yes, shooting through the roof of the circus tent, and with the audience watching....... After the base is destroyed, Trowa is about to self-destruct when Catherine shows up in front of his Gundam. Unfortunately, an OZ MS is still active, and attempts to attack Catherine, whereupon Trowa goes berserk for a while, chopping up the suit. Afterwards, he orders Catherine to move away, so he can kill himself. Catherine refuses, and as Trowa opens up the hatch to his Gundam, she jumps in and promptly punches him, after yelling at him first... Trowa ends up not self destructing.  
Some time later on, Trowa and Heero leave the circus.

Trowa and Heero trek Europe to find the relatives of Marshal Noventa, that Heero accidentally killed in episode 7.   
Relena goes to face the Romafeller Foundation with her guardian Noin, who urges her to not do anything despite the meeting being full of the people who once put Sank Kingdom in ruins. At the meeting, duke Dermail holds a speech about how the world Federation didn't do their duty as rulers of the world, and that the Romafeller foundation now will do a better job. Noin tells Relena about the foundation. In the past, the Romafeller foundation sponsored the world foundation, but has now reverted to OZ instead, as there is much to gain from war. She also thinks that the OZ badly wants the Gundams, and will attack the colonies to force them out of their hiding. Treize also holds a speech, and repeats Dermail's words - the OZ will rule better than the Federation, and that the support from Romafeller is needed. At this point, Relena has had enough, and before Noin discovers it, she marches up to the stage to hold her own speech. Before she gets very far into it, however, Noin stops her and they leave after a short confrontation with Treize.   
After they left, Dermail tells Treize that Zechs is rebuilding the Gundam that self-destructed. Noin overhears this, and later tells Zechs that the Foundation is afraid of Gundam. Noin and Zechs talk about Relena, and Zechs wants to know how much she knows about him. Noin says Relena only knows Zechs as a loyal soldier of Sank, and the person who saw the pilot of Gundam 01 kill himself. Because Zechs is rebuilding the 01, Relena suspects that Heero is still alive. Noin asks him when he'll tell Relena the truth.  
Heero and Trowa arrive at Marseilles, where Sylvia Noventa lives. The town is under attack, and Federation soldiers urge Sylvia to seek cover. Meanwhile at the battle, Trowa hijacks an OZ Aries and tunes in on the radio frequency to plan the strategy with Heero. The two Gundam pilots split up, and while Trowa hides with his Gundam, Heero goes off to find Sylvia Noventa. He finds her in the abandoned city, and nearly runs her over with his truck... Meanwhile, Federation forces discovers Trowa's Gundam, and decides to protect it until the pilot shows up. After the Federation suits have been destroyed by OZ forces, Trowa is back to make minced meat out of them, because he can't let anyone who sees him live to tell about it.  
A bit later at a cemetery, Sylvia and Heero talk, and Heero asks Sylvia to kill him because he killed her grandfather by mistake. Heero explains that he hopes this killing will calm the souls of the relatives of Noventa, but Sylvia refuses to kill him, and calls him a coward. Heero says he hopes his good intentions show through and tells Sylvia he'll go find another relative on Sicily instead, before he leaves.   
Meanwhile, Gundam 01 is officially blow up in front of inspector Acht's watchful eyes. He is sent out by the Romafeller foundation to make sure the Gundam is destroyed once and for all, and demands to see the wreckage because the Foundation distrusts Zechs, who is rumored to be against them. After they leave, Zechs discusses the incident with a mechanic, and it's revealed to the viewers that it was a fake Gundam, with parts from the Tallgeese, that they blew up.

After having visited the last relative of Noventa who didn't want to kill Heero, Trowa criticizes him for placing his life in the hands of a pacifist family. As they enter a town, Trowa discovers that they're being followed, and easily shakes the followers after a motorbike chase. Heero escapes in a truck full of apples.  
As Heero and Trowa discuss means of escape from the town later on, they are discovered by Lucrezia Noin, who invites Heero to finish the duel with Zechs they started before. Trowa is suspicious - does Zechs think he can press information out of them, but Heero trusts Zechs' chivalry and accepts the invitation. Since Gundam 01 is destroyed, Trowa offers his for the duel.  
Relena's butler Pagan discuss Heero and Zechs with Relena, and tells her people think that the Gundam Zechs had to blow up was only a dummy, Zechs is rebuilding the real thing with the Gundam alloy he's been transporting from space. Pagan tells Relena about Zechs, and how they were fencing 13 years ago. Pagan also discovers that there's someone else looking for Heero, Mrs. Noventa, and Relena orders Pagan to find her.   
Zechs and Noin talk about the impending battle, and Zechs tells her she must be careful or the investigative group with Acht will find them as they journey to the South Pole.  
Treize talks to himself about the rumors that the Gundam Zechs blew up was only a dummy. He comments that Zechs isn't the only one who's a nuisance to him, the investigative group is annoying him as well.  
Heero tries to learn the new Gundam, and Noin's subordinate comments to her that if they kill the both Gundam pilots now, Zechs won't have to go into a dangerous battle. Noin comments that Zechs would hate her if she did such a thing.  
Relena gets a letter from Mrs. Noventa, addressed to Heero, and she reads it to find out that Heero has visited her. Relena is overjoyed to find that Heero is still alive, and decides to travel to Mrs. Noventa to find out more about the meeting.  
Noin travels with the Gundam pilots to the South Pole for the battle, as Zechs continues his task to finish repairing the 01 Gundam before its pilot arrives. Zechs orders that spare parts are taken from Tallgeese to repair the Gundam. Meanwhile, Noin and her group has eventually been discovered by the investigative group and engage in a battle to prevent them from finding the real Gundam. Just as they thought they have won the battle, a great number of reinforcements arrive, and they're horribly outnumbered again. Noin thinks that they should surrender, but then Trowa returns with his Gundam, and makes matters short with the Aries and the inspector in a rather brutal attack. He later asks himself why he has to fight like this, and asks Noin if she can teach Heero to pilot his Gundam instead of him.

Noin arrives at the South Pole base with Heero and Trowa, and they meet with Zechs. Zechs asks Heero if Heero Yuy is his real name, as he recognizes it from the famous colony leader. Heero retorts with asking Zechs is that's his real name. Zechs takes them to the mobile suit hangar, where Gundam 01 is being finished, much to Heero's surprise. Noin asks Heero is he isn't going to thank Zechs, but Heero only tells her that he'll show his appreciation by killing Zechs. Zechs realize he's just a nuisance to the Gundam pilots.  
Relena has arrived to lake Victoria base, where she demands to see Zechs or Noin. Unfortunately, the mechanic she talks to won't tell her where they are. Pagan gets a phone call, obviously with the information Relena wants, and they leave. Afterward, the mechanic calls Noin and tells her about the meeting. Noin assumes that if the Peacecraft family can find out about the Gundam, so can the Romafeller foundation. Noin doesn't understand why the Foundation hates Zechs so much that they must have him killed, but Zechs offers his explanation. Zechs means that the difference between him and the Gundam pilots is that they have devoted their entire life to the battle of saving the colonies, while he is just a soft soldier. Noin protests, Zechs does have something to fight for. Zechs then orders Noin to take care of any disturbances to the battle, as it will probably be long, especially interfering members of the Peacecraft family. Noin comments to herself that Zechs well be a real soldier when he fights for Relena.  
In the Gundam hangar, repairs on Gundam 01 and 03 are underway, and Heero says he'll use Heavy Arms for this battle, as his newly returned Gundam is too well fixed, he would feel wrong using this superior suit in a battle. Since 01 isn't going to be used, Zechs' mechanics asks him if they should take back the spare parts from Tallgeese used on the Gundam, but Zechs tells them to leave them in, it'll be a fair handicap for him when he uses Tallgeese. Heero stays up late to fix the Gundam, and when he goes to bed, Trowa makes other alterations on it because Heero is still too injured to fight the battle.  
Early in the morning the next day, the re-match between Heero (in Heavy Arms) and Zechs (in Tallgeese) begins. After three hours of battle, Trowa comments that the pointless feud is getting rather long. Noin protests, the battle isn't pointless! They argue a bit of the true meaning of the battle before Trowa points out the obvious - both the Gundam pilots and Zechs are fighting OZ, so why fight each other? Trowa leaves to prepare for any interruptions, as he sees the battle pointless.   
Relena finally finds the South Pole base, and encounters the investigative group who orders her plane to turn around, the area is a battlefield. Relena refuses. As the OZ commander orders Relena's plane to be shot down, Trowa appears in Gundam 01 and chops the OZ suits up. Relena sees Gundam 01, and thinks it's Heero, but Trowa tells her that he's fighting a bit away. He then asks her why he's here anyway as he points 01's Vulcan gun at her plane, but when Relena states she's there to stop the pointless battle, he lets her leave.  
Back at the battle, Zechs is about to deal Heero the killing blow as Relena shows up at her plane. She insists on giving Heero Mrs. Noventa's letter, stating it has important information for how he should live his life in it. Zechs thinks Relena has become strong, a true Peacecraft, but he feels he must show her how dirty war is, and continues fighting Heero. Relena finds this cruel, and orders Heero to kill Zechs. Noin lectures Relena on things, and finishes with a plea for Relena to not want her brother dead... She then explains who Zechs really is. Because of what OZ turned into, what defines Zechs as a soldier is having Gundam as an enemy.   
The investigative group of OZ eventually found the base, and over 100 mobile suits attacks. Trowa thinks they could easily handle it, it's only 30 suits for each of them, but Zechs orders them to leave and save their colonies instead, he'll take on the OZ himself. As he leaves, he tells Heero that they'll have to finish their duel some other time. The both Gundam pilots leave, and Zechs orders Noin to take Relena into safety.  


Back in space, a female special envoy of OZ urges the warring parties to stop the fighting. Test of the mobile suits in space has begun, but the lady doesn't think she needs them for protection when she travels to a peace meeting as the colonies sees MS's as their enemies.  
At the conference, she speaks about peace, and that the oppression of the Federation now can end because the OZ is here to liberate the colonies. Before she leaves, it is revealed that the mild mannered female with the soft voice and appearance actually is Lady Une.  
On earth, Duo and Quatre get news about the OZ's latest move to market themselves as the peacekeeping liberators of the colonies, and decide that something must be done. They see through OZ's lie easily, and think that they're only switching from one oppressor to another. The people of the colonies are far too careless, in the Gundam pilots' eyes. Quatre think that they should return to space with their Gundams, because they were made for the colonies, after all. Quatre means that they should go back to space and deliberately show that they're doing so, because the OZ can't use the colonies against them anymore if they're going to act as peacekeepers.   
Some colonists embrace OZ support, while others are more suspicious of OZ.   
The work to clean up space from mines between the colonies resume, and Lady Une gets a report that they've found a possible Gundam factory on a colony. As she goes to interrogate the captured Gundam scientist, she's back to her old self again. She finds out that the scientist only made one Gundam, and that there are four other scientists. The scientist laughs as Lady Une suddenly gets a report about Gundams appearing at the Space Port on Singapore, attacking it. He suspected they would return to space, and he was right.  
At the Singapore space port, a battle between Gundam 02, 04, and the OZ forces begin.  
The colony leaders are horrified that the Gundam has appeared again, and thinks it'll ruin their newfound peace with the OZ. The colony leaders decide that they must act against the Gundams or OZ will lose their faith in them. Only one colony leader protests, and understands the Gundam pilots' true purpose.  
Meanwhile at the battle, the two pilots gets the news that the colonies have turned against them, and allied themselves with OZ against Gundam, who they hope will soon be destroyed. The battle intensifies, and things are starting to look really bad for Duo and Quatre, when Wufei suddenly appears and saves the day. On the NES broadcast, they can see that Trowa and Heero have both joined the battle elsewhere, and that they're not alone anymore. Even if the colonies doesn't understand, the other Gundam pilots do.  
Elsewhere, Lady Une has captured four of the Gundam scientists, but the fifth one is still resisting capture at a colony. She orders the colony to be shot down in order to kill the scientist, and when someone protests, she asks when fighting for OZ ever became decent. She thinks that this isn't diplomacy, it's war, and that the colony will have plenty material to rebuild with once they've destroyed this. When the Gundam scientist hears this, he surrenders, happy to see that the OZ still retorts to dirty methods.  
In Singapore, Quatre realizes that there's no way they can all go to space, someone must stay and distract the OZ forces, and Quatre volunteers himself, telling the others to escape. Quatre thinks there's only one way to finish this, and presses the self-destruct button to blow himself up, but Sandrock opens the hatch and lets him escape first. As the three shuttles launch into space, Sandrock explodes, taking the base with it.  
The Gundam scientists are re-united, and Dr. J scolds them for giving up too easily. Dr. J comments that he didn't think they all would succeed in making Gundams, but it's nice to meet his old partners again after 15 years.  
As Lady Une in the space control room gets reports of the Gundams launching into space, she orders them to be shot down, when suddenly all alarms goes off to make it impossible. It appears that all communication frequencies have been jammed... Dr. J comments to himself that it was a bad idea for OZ to let them stay alive.  


Lady Une returns from the peace conference, and gets a report that all Gundam scientists have been captured. Apparently the scientists are the ones who built the Tallgeese 20 years ago, but then disappeared without a trace. Lady Une orders a mobile suit better than Tallgeese to be built.  
Meanwhile, Zechs has been captured by OZ forces, and talks about his future with Treize. Treize wants Zechs to continue fighting for OZ, with the mission to destroy Gundam, but Zechs says he can't follow the Romafeller foundation's wishes anymore, as the Gundams fight for personal reasons. Treize thinks this is the end, Zechs will have to die for OZ. Instead of finding Zechs guilty in a court, they decide that Zechs should die a noble death on the battlefield, and a test with the Tallgeese is scheduled for this purpose.   
Participating in the test with Tallgeese is a new type of mobile suits - remote controlled mobile dolls, designed by Tsubarov, who oversees the test. Suddenly, a Leo attacks the OZ forces, and its pilot, none other than Treize himself, says he want to test the new mobile suits. Tsubarov finds him insane, and orders Treize to be killed. No one follows orders, and Treize retorts with ordering Tsubarov to be put to death, whereupon the OZ soldiers assembled in the control room all draw their guns. Treize means that fighting with mobile dolls isn't the only way to win a war, humans are still needed. While Treize still finds Zechs a problem, he thinks that there'll only be untrustworthy people left in OZ if he leaves.  
Back in space, a shuttle approaches Federation space, and the Federation soldiers thinks it may be carrying a Gundam pilot. Since they have the same enemy, OZ, they decide to help him as OZ forces approach the shuttle. The OZ forces realize that the Federation must've found the Gundam pilot, and dispatches the mobile dolls to deal with them.   
In a mobile suits hangar on the colony the Gundam scientists were taken to, they begin to plot their next move in the war against OZ. The scientists mean that war should be fought by people, not lifeless mobile dolls, but refuse to cooperate when Lady Une asks them to build their ideal mobile suit, they say they'd rather die than do that for the OZ. Suddenly, Lady Une gets a report that they have found a Gundam pilot, and orders the shuttle to be destroyed.   
At the battle between the Federation and OZ forces, the Federation is losing against the mobile dolls. As the Federation suits have all been destroyed, OZ get ready to board the shuttle when Lady Une interferes, they don't need the pilot if he doesn't have a mobile suit, just kill him instead. At that point, Dr. J interrupts Lady Une, asking to have her communication unit. She accepts, and Dr. J tunes in on a coded frequency used by Gundam 01, to find a message from Quatre that urges the Gundam pilots to unite and fight to protect the colonies. Dr. J believes that this Gundam pilot is the one that could unite the other pilots, and he decide that they will make a mobile suit for OZ after all, to save Quatre's life.   
Some Federation suits were still in the area of the shuttle, and boards it to find the unconscious Quatre. At the same time, Lady Une orders her subordinate Nicols to board the shuttle, when it suddenly drives away. The OZ forces attacks the shuttle, and it is destroyed... However, the Federation soldier who previously boarded the shuttle traded places with Quatre, putting the knocked out Gundam pilot in his own mobile suit that gets sent away unnoticed, and sacrificing his life in the shuttle so the OZ forces should think the Gundam pilot is dead. Quatre continues to float aimlessly in space, in a Federation suit this time.  
Back at the Tallgeese test site on earth, the tests continue. The heavy attack on Tallgeese commences, and eventually ends with Zechs mask breaking... Before that, Zechs said he would fight until the mask broke, and once it did, he comments that he can no longer be Treize's friend. He then takes off into space.  
On one of the colonies, Heero has enrolled in a school to seek cover, using the name Duo Maxwell, and holds an introductory speech to his new classmates about the mechanics of war. The students and his teacher are horrified, and ask him to stop before he reaches its end, commenting that it was hardly a proper introduction. During the speech, pictures of the other Gundam pilots and an unconscious Zechs on a beach is shown.  


Zechs wakes up in a bed on a ship, looking disorientated. It turns out that Howard and his group has found him and Tallgeese, and picked them up. Howard comments that he didn't think anyone but those kids could pilot that machine, and says he joined the movement a long time ago. When Zechs questions why Howard helps him, he replies that since Zechs left the OZ, it's his duty to help him. He also tells Zechs that Tallgeese was the prototype for the Gundams. Howard offers Zechs to go to space, as things will change a lot there soon.  
The narration informs us that the colonies now fully cooperate with OZ, and a new era of peace has started. Some colony leaders are concerned, they don't have any defense, but the peace diplomat Lady Une tells them that the OZ will help them with that. As a messenger brings Lady Une news about "it" which has started now and that she should return to Barge, Lady Une (the nice kind) seems very confused. Once back on Barge, Lady Une is once again the ruthless OZ version of herself. The reports tells her that they have found a shuttle with a Gundam pilot, and Lady Une orders it to be captured. When her subordinate asks what to do with the pilot, Lady Une tells him to kill the pilot if he's too good looking, otherwise they could let him live. The poor subordinate doesn't understand the joke...  
Scans reveal no traces of energy on the HLV carrying the Gundam, and the OZ forces prepare to board it. They don't think anyone is on it, and are surprised as they suddenly are attacked by the Gundam in the shuttle. Duo takes on the OZ forces, but as the resistance of the mobile dolls is too much for him to handle, his Gundam is crippled and eventually captured as the self-destruct mechanism doesn't work once he tries it.   
News are broadcasted all over the colonies that one of the horrible Gundams have been captured, and its pilot as well. Trowa gets these news, and realize this could be a problem, but he decides to let Heero do something about it, as he's closer to that colony.   
On another colony, Heero searches the databases for info on the real Heero Yuy, only to find every trace of his assassination has been removed. On a nearby TV, he sees Duo getting captured, and realizes this is a disadvantage for them, that must be dealt with accordingly.  
Heero infiltrates the OZ where Duo is captured by a creative cabbage attack. Elsewhere, Duo is being interrogated. As he's knocked unconscious by the OZ, Heero enters the building, gun ready to use... A while later, after Duo has been put in a cell, Heero arrives there after having disposed of the guards outside. He pulls his gun on Duo, and Duo merely comments that he'd rather be killed by Heero than used for propaganda purposes. As Heero hesitates, Duo asks him if he isn't going to be shot, and Heero tells him only if he really wants it, before tossing Duo the gun instead. They leave the cell, and Duo asks for Heero's plans with the rescue. Heero comments that he hadn't planned on being captured, but if that happened, two mouths would've been silenced... then he presses a detonator, and some bombs go off elsewhere.  
As bombs shake the building, the OZ personnel understands that it's not the Gundam they're after, but to free its pilot. Too late, the pilot has already escaped, and the commanding officer orders the mobile dolls to be used.   
Elsewhere, Wufei and his Gundam have also been found, outside Barge, and a battle begins. OZ decide to use Barge's beam cannon, even if it means that their own forces will be destroyed as well. Wufei survives, and is appalled by his enemy's dirty methods. Lady Une ends up in the middle of the battle, and urges the warring parties to stop their meaningless battle. As Lady Une refuses to give the order to attack Gundam 05, Nicols does it himself. The Gundam, however, leaves in a hurry, and Nicols orders his men to not follow it. He's confused, which Lady Une should he follow?  
Back at the prison, Heero tells Duo about the new mobile dolls while they try and make their way out of the building. Once the mobile dolls have locked its target on you, you cannot escape. As Duo wonders how they're supposed to escape anyway then, Heero comments that he hasn't thought about that yet... In a mobile suits hangar, Heero dispatches a Leo, and the mobile dolls pick it up as a renegade enemy, and targets all other inert Leos as targets as well, attacking friendly forces indiscriminately. Then it receives a new target as Heero in an astro suit shows up on screen. The mobile dolls now attack all other astro suits they can find, including the commanding OZ forces... Duo and Heero escape unharmed. Duo wants to go back for his Gundam, but Heero tells him it's pointless as the scientists have been captured as well now, and are next on his hit list.   
On earth, Zechs takes off into space with Tallgeese.   


Duo and Heero have retreated to a room in the city, and plan their next move. Heero has information that many Gundam parts are being delivered to the base on the moon, and says he'll go there. He orders Duo to stay and recuperate, because he'll only get in the way otherwise, and says Duo can go to school instead of him, as he used Duo's name to sign up for it. Duo is not too happy about any of this, but stays behind anyway, as Heero leaves.   
The Gundam scientists discuss OZ strategy of making everything better again after the Federation's oppression, only to gain total control over the colonies. They say they must now make a new "bad boy" to annoy OZ, and proceed working on their two new mobile suits - Mercurius and Vayeate. Apparently Lady Une will recruit new pilots from the colonies, but the professors think Heero would choose a direct strategy (than to join up).  
Colony leaders discuss all the nice things that happened after the OZ took the control from the Federation, but some are concerted as the OZ wants the colonies to build them an army, using their resources.   
Lady Une and Nicols talk about how the colonies feel about the OZ, but Lady Une is certain that they'll get what they want from them. Lady Une arrives at the meeting with the colony representatives, and they discuss the formation of one nation.  
On earth, Sally Po infiltrates a base with the mission to destroy the wrecked pieces of Quatre's Gundam, that has been assembled and largely put back together. Before she can blow it up, three Maganacs appear and order her to hand over the detonator. Sally refuses, and tries to blow the Gundam up, but the explosion doesn't harm it in any way. Instead, the alarm goes off. The Maganacs are annoyed, but decide to try and retrieve Quatre's Gundam even if it'll cost them their lives. A battle between Sally and the OZ forces begin, while the Maganacs load the Gundam pieces onto a plane. Before they can take off though, Sally stops them. She says that the person she knows would want her to destroy the Gundam, but Auda comments that the person they know would be sad if they did, and that they want to repair it for him. Sally lets them go, and decides to go looking for the other ones instead.  
Duo walks through the colony city, ripping down wanted posters of himself from the walls, as a news broadcast tells about a test of OZ recruits for piloting their new mobile suits. On a TV screen, the test is being broadcasted.  
At the test site, all of the recruits are doing really bad, with the exception of one of them, who hits all his targets without problems. The OZ officers are stunned at his exceptional results, and demand to know his name. The pilot is none other than Trowa Barton. Nicols comments that Trowa's result are abnormal, no matter how much training in a simulator the recruits have, the results are never this good, and thinks Trowa must've been extensively trained. His background has already been checked, but didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary, so Lady Une thinks he's just got a hidden talent. Nicols thinks Trowa could be a Gundam pilot, and Lady Une tells him that they'll soon find out...  
Trowa is chosen for some extra training - to destroy Gundam Deathscythe. (Back on the colony, Duo drops his soda in surprise over seeing his Gundam on TV...) As Trowa hesitates to fire, Nicols becomes convinced that Trowa is a Gundam pilot, and asks if he can kill him. Trowa asks Nicols if he can borrow the beam rifle, his Leo's weapons aren't good enough, and then proceeds to destroy the Gundam, much to Duo's rather vocal despair. Lady Une thinks he's the perfect pilot, and someone who understands OZ. Meanwhile, little droplets if moisture floats by in Trowa's mobile suit, and it takes a while before he realizes it's his own tears...  
At the moon base, Heero has infiltrated a control room and finds out about the new mobile suits that are in production - the Mercurius and Vayeate. He decides to destroy them.   
Back at a base, Trowa is scheduled for a personal meeting with Lady Une (the nice version), despite Nicols increasingly desperate protests. He still thinks Trowa could be a Gundam pilot. Lady Une comments that she better see him personally, and talk with him as two people who loves space, and understands OZ. Trowa, dressed in an OZ uniform, speaks with Lady Une who comments on his exceptional mobile suits skills, and asks him to make space peaceful with her. Trowa tells Lady Une that OZ's dirty methods suits him just fine, but she doesn't understand. Not seeing Lady Une's confusion, Trowa continues to tell her that OZ is a nice place for sly people like him. Lady Une becomes increasingly agitated, protesting this to herself, before she is led away by some OZ soldiers. Nicols points his gun to Trowa's head, and tells him he's to pilot the new mobile suits in two hours. He also tells the suddenly confused Trowa about how Lady Une in a uniform may just kill him if he ever hesitates. Back in her room, Lady Une asks herself is she's Lady Une for OZ, or for Treize.   
Trowa is introduced to the Gundam scientists (who doesn't show if they recognize him or not) as their new test pilot. When Lady Une (the army version...) asks why they had to develop two different suits, they explain that they're working on the concept of offence and defense. Each suit is equipped with special weapons - Vayeate with a beam weapon, and Mercurius with a shield to absorb that beam. Lady Une asks what happens if the two suits attack each other, and they explain that then the better pilot will win. The professors test the suit to display their functions, as suddenly Vayeate attacks them. Out of the mobile suit, Heero jumps, with his gun drawn. Unfortunately for him, Trowa (while showing (off) his excellent acrobatic skills) interferes, and makes him surrender instead of killing the scientists. Dr. J. comments that his weapon is rather smart, for coming to kill them...  


The unconscious Quatre in his Federation mobile suit is spotted by workers on a resource satellite, and is brought in. Later on, Quatre wakes up in a hospital room, with a doctor by his bed. She asks him why he was in a mobile suit, as he didn't look like a Federation soldier. When Quatre tries to sit up, she orders him to stay still, his injuries hasn't healed yet. Quatre wants to know why they rescued him, and the doctor tells him that she's an independent doctor working in a neutral zone. Quatre is getting desperate, and wants a shuttle to leave in a hurry, but the doctor once again protests, he's a patient, and he's not going anywhere. Quatre gets impatient, he wants to leave now! The doctor promises to arrange a shuttle, but comments that he needs to rest. Quatre apologizes for causing her trouble, as she leaves.  
OZ forces track an unidentified object in space, but concludes that it's moving faster than the Leo's so they can't keep up with it. They suspect it could be the Tallgeese. Trowa tells Lady Une that she could send out the mobile dolls, but then tells her about the rumor that the new mobile suits have been finished, and suggest a test piloting of them. Nicols protests, he can't use them in battle right away. Lady Une asks about the other mobile suit - who would pilot it, and Nicols volunteers himself. Trowa comments that an ordinary pilot would only compromise the test, and Lady Une orders him to be in charge of the destruction of Tallgeese, much to Nicols annoyance.   
Trowa drafts Heero as the pilot of the second suit. Nicols thinks it's a bad idea to have a Gundam pilot in Mercurius, but Lady Une reveals that it has a self-destruct system built into it, that can be activated from the Vayeate that Trowa will be using. When Lady Une orders Trowa to blow Heero up if he makes a false move, Trowa only comments that it won't be necessary - all Heero is interested in is a rematch with Zechs after the Siberia fight (from episode 10), where a colony was taken hostage. Lady Une gets suspicious, how does Trowa know this? Trowa lies smoothly when he tells her he was on one of the colonies Lady Une had her missiles aimed at, and that he would've died if Heero hadn't self-destructed. Lady Une accepts this explanation.  
Vayeate and Mercurius are dispatched into space, and some testing begins. Heero thinks the suit handles just like a Gundam. Trowa asks him how he would handle a mobile doll attack, and Heero demonstrates by blowing up a few of his own, before explaining that the problem with mobile dolls is that they depend on the person controlling them, while the machine itself is no better than any other suit. He states that mobile dolls are unnecessary, he'll handle Tallgeese himself as they see it on screen. The mobile dolls are locked on Tallgeese as a target, and takes off. As they encounter Zechs, a battle begins, but they blow up their own mobile dolls after a while, to Zechs' astonishment. He realizes that these are special pilots. As all mobile dolls have been destroyed, the both Gundam pilots exit their suits to talk to Zechs. Trowa introduces himself, and tells Zechs that this is the first time they meet. Heero draws his gun on Zechs, who introduces himself as Milliard Peacecraft, a peace ambassador.  
Back on the L4 colony, senior Mr. Winner gets the news that his son has returned home, and goes to meet him. Quatre and the doctor wait in his office, and Quatre looks at a photo of himself from when he was young. Quatre tells her that it wasn't necessary for her to accompany him all the way there, but she explains that she's got business there of her own, as Mr. Winner enters the room. Quatre suddenly looks all grim and determined, and Mr. Winner calls him a disobedient son. A frowning Quatre retorts with that he still believes he's right. Mr. Winner lectures him about how war are bad, and that Quatre created an excuse for OZ to attack them, but Quatre replies that he thinks it won't be better if no one fights. Me Winner dryly asks if it all got better because he fought, did he really accomplish anything? He then tells Quatre that he's just a kid, what did he hope to achieve? Heirs should listen to their parents, Mr. Winner tells his son. The doctor interrupts, she thinks Quatre is a splendid heir, whereupon Mr. Winner goes "Iria, you too?", to Quatre's astonishment. She tells him that just because her brother is just a kid, doesn't mean he's not a great heir.  
As they walk down the hall, Iria explains that Mr. Winner actually do understand Quatre, and that they can't come to a solution through negotiations with OZ. Quatre asks her why she didn't tell him that she was his sister, but Iria replies that she's only heard from her father that her brother was a Gundam pilot, and that she didn't know what to do. Quatre tells her he knew he had sisters on different resource satellites, and Iria tells him that they're all on his side, even father.  
Back in his office, Mr. Winner voices his anger that he sheltered the Gundam scientist after they had fled from the Federation, and says he's angry that Quatre cooperated with him despite the wishes of the Winner family to not support violence in any way.  
Quatre and Iria go to the Gundam hangar, where Quatre explains it was destroyed on earth due to his incompetence, but that he'll build a new one. Iria questions if this really is the right thing to do, as a Gundam pilot were captured, to the colony citizen's joy. Quatre states he doesn't fight for recognition, but he hopes the colonies will understand one day. Iria sates she understands, and that they all love him.  
Out in the city, an angry mass of people have gathered around the parliament, to protest the oppression of the Winner family. The colony people and their representatives all wants to cooperate with OZ, but Mr. Winner refuses, his colony will never be used for the manufacturing of mobile suits. Quatre and Iria escape the angry mob, upset of what's going on, and the heavy winds of change that now blow against them. Quatre once again states that they're only doing what's right.  
The parliament vote to place the colony under OZ jurisdiction, as Mr. Winner marches away to the space port. Once there, he disconnect the resource satellite from the colony, and moves it away from the area. OZ leaders argue that Mr. Winner is only thinking of his own profit, and urge the parliament to authorize them to stop him, which they do.   
Quatre and Iria board a shuttle and head for the satellite, but Mr. Winner tells them to move away from there. He also tells Quatre to not fight in mobile suit again, as it solves nothing. As the colony points its massive beam cannon at the satellite, Quatre begs his father to run away, but Mr. Winner refuses, he won't fight. The beam fires, and destroys the satellite, killing Mr. Winner in front of Iria and a hysterical Quatre. The shuttle Quatre and Iria are onboard nearly gets hit as well, sending Quatre and Iria crashing into the wall. As Iria try to move, Quatre tells her not to, because of her injuries. Iria comments that Quatre is such a gentle person, just like his father. She says she doesn't understand why he had to be killed, before she passes out (dies?). A crying Quatre comments that no one understands the tears of gentle people. Then the stress becomes too much for him, and he goes hysterical again, promising that he'll never let them forget what happened here today, before he laughs maniacally...  


Tallgeese is being taken into the OZ base, and since it went against the OZ on earth, it will be checked first. Lady Une (the nice, diplomat one) meets with the pilot, who introduces himself as a peace ambassador of Sank Kingdom, Milliard Peacecraft. Lady Une grants him permission to move around freely, and he says he thinks they can achieve wonderful things together for peace. Nicols understands at once that this Milliard person is actually Zechs Marquise.  
Former Federation leaders meet to discuss their strategy against OZ. They want to fight the OZ, but thinks a battle is too dangerous right now. One member of the meeting says Zechs Marquise, who abandoned OZ, is in space again.  
Dermail and Treize talk about OZ's plan on unifying space as one country. Dermail thinks it's an excellent idea, because the people of earth will then be scared of space, and ask them (Romafeller) to conquer their countries for protection against OZ. Dermail announces that Lady Une has approved the production of mobile dolls for space use, and that Tsubarov is going to space for that purpose.  
Later on, Treize talks to Lady Une, who is disappointed that Treize didn't go back to space with his chief mechanic. Treize asks why she has approved the mobile dolls, and Lady Une explains that they'll act as Treize's soldiers. Lady Une explains her ideal world, stating she's fulfilling Treize's dreams, but Treize comments that his ideals were only delusions. A somewhat dejected Treize explains that he can't be the ruler Lady Une wants him to be he's not that strong. He thinks Zechs and the Gundam pilots are strong enough, and they're the ones making history now.  
Nicols reports to Dermail - Zechs is back in space. Apparently Zechs has contacted Federation officials, and Dermail orders their colony to be destroyed. Dermail says he's sent Lady Une future orders as well, and that he expects a report.  
Zechs travels to the Federation soldier's colony. The Federation leaders reveal that OZ is planning on using space as a weapons factory, and Zechs thinks this will make the battles on earth even worse. Zechs thinks that the unarmed colonies will be an example for peace striving countries on earth, and they're not burdened with earth's history of war. The Federation leader disagrees, he thinks that the colonies are all feeling so nervous, and arming themselves is the only way they know of removing that nervosity. As OZ forces attack, Zechs volunteers to fight for them.  
Lady Une surveys the plans on dropping mobile dolls on earth, but tells Nicols it's not for stopping the fighting on the planet as everyone thinks. She says it'll only shed more blood on earth, and claims that she doesn't have any intentions of going through with the plan. She thinks her job is finished now, as long as Treize won't come to space to rule, but Nicols protest, she still has her job left to be a soldier of Treize.   
In the OZ control room, plans are being made for firing Baruji's beam cannon on the Federation colony. Trowa questions this decision, isn't that colony inhabited by a lot of civilians? Nicols claims that they have only themselves to blame for staying on a colony they know will be targeted. Trowa once again questions it, does Lady Une know about these plans? Nicols claims that these are orders directly from Dermail, Zechs and his allies will die. As Trowa says he'll get Mercurius and Vayeate ready, Nicols forbids him to go anywhere near the suits, as he doesn't like traitors. Trowa remarks that Lady Une doesn't know about this either... Nicols claims to be in command on Lady Une's orders, and orders Trowa to be restrained. As they point their rifles on Trowa, he merely comments that it's not a good idea to not use the mobile suits as a backup for Lady Une, before leaves. Nicols thinks Trowa thinks too much, which is inappropriate for a soldier.  
Outside the Federation colony, a battle is ongoing. In the command center, Ginter says all civilians have been evacuated, and claims that the mobile dolls are no problem for their forces. The other colony leader points out that OZ still has Baruji. He raises that the colony will be destroyed, and hopes their blood will make everyone realize what a mistake it is to arm the colonies.   
The battle continues, and Zechs suddenly realizes Baruji will use the beam cannon. Lady Une, who is also on the battlefield now, reflects for a moment about war, and says the only thing left is fighting. Treize suddenly appears on Zechs' view screen, and they talk. Treize says he's too weak, he cannot control history that is taking a wrong direction now. He has no power to control the Romafeller foundation. He says he's happy to speak to someone who understands, and says there's another one who understands him - Lady Une. Treize begs Zechs to save Lady Une.   
The battle continues, and the colony is finally in range for Baruji's beam cannon, and Nicols orders it to fire, despite Lady Une still being in the target area. As it fires, Baruji suddenly changes its course, missing the Federation colony with the narrowest of margins. In the control room of Baruji, Trowa has knocked out the OZ soldiers there, and had Baruji change its course to prevent it from hitting the Federation colony. He states that Lady Une would have stopped this attack.  
Lady Une makes her way back to Baruji, where she has Nicols arrested.  
Zechs talks to himself, and claims the doesn't have the power either, he can only be a soldier in this chaotic war. That narration explains that Romafeller has now gone ahead with the plan to make mobile dolls on the moon base, and that the world is moving towards an era where soldiers are no longer needed.  
Outside the moon base, Wufei allows himself to be captured by OZ forces after a brief battle, explaining to himself that his Gundam needs to be upgraded.   


Somewhere in the ocean in Asia, Sally and her team are looking for the other Gundams, and they find Gundam 01. As an OZ ship approach and send out their units, the former Federation deep sea team, now working with Sally, attack. Sally's team salvage the sunken suit.  
On the moon base, work continue on the new mobile suit factory. Tsubarov tells them to not worry about the production costs, resources are unlimited in space. Tsubarov orders Professor G to throw away the old Gundam parts, as they don't need it anymore, but G and Dr. J. has other plans for the pieces... Elsewhere, Master O is secretly continuing the upgrade of Gundam 02 (Duo's Deathscythe), and Gundam 05 (Wufei's Shenlong).  
Zechs attends a political meeting and questions the leaders will to arm the colonies. The leaders think they need to arm themselves to avoid war. The leaders claims to dislike Romafeller, but have allied with OZ to protect their colony. Zechs comments that anti-OZ groups on earth find the OZ the greatest source of the instability. The colony leader claims that the Gundam scientists have been captured and executed, but Zechs doesn't believe this. The colony leaders say they still can't switch sides...  
A TV broadcast tells that mass production of the new mobile suits have started, and every colony send material to the factory on the moon. The announcer assures the colony citizens that they needn't worry about their safety anymore, Treize and Lady Une of the OZ is here to protect them. Duo snorts at this statement, and thinks that everyone must've forgotten it's those two they were afraid of only a little while back. He's overheard by a young female OZ recruit, who thinks he's wrong. She introduces herself as Hilde Schbeiker, and comments that most students on this colony will apply for jobs at the moon factory. Duo says he should probably do it as well, then. Hilde tells him that the next entry exam is in a week, before she leaves.  
Wufei and Heero are being taken to the moon base. Wufei asks Heero if they're going to be used as test pilots for the new mobile suits, but Heero thinks it's more likely they're the targets...  
Trowa reads files in the OZ computer, but can't understand why OZ don't just conquer the colonies, as it would be the easiest way. Trowa comments that an unknown "he" might know something why this is so.  
Wufei comments that Treize wants a duel with the conceited colonies.  
Duo tries to sneak his way onto the shuttle heading for the moon with false papers, but Hilde recognizes him and tells him the test isn't until the next week. Duo knocks Hilde down after she exposed him, and steals a Leo. Duo takes off into space, and claims that his goal is to destroy the base on the moon, but he's too far away from it now, as Hilde suddenly appears in an OZ suit and attacks. Hilde states she's fighting for the peace of the colony, and Duo is stunned to hear this, because he's fighting for that too. He questions Hilde, why are they fighting each other, if they have the same goal? As a scout ship fires on them, Duo pushes Hilde's suit out of the way, taking all the hits himself.   
Later on, Duo has been brought in for questioning, and Hilde wants to know why he helped her, she was prepared to die. She recognizes him as the wanted Gundam pilot. They talk about the war and the colonies, and as Hilde reveals that Duo will be taken to the moon base, Duo comments that this suits him fine, because his mission is to destroy that base. Hilde gets annoyed, why doesn't Duo treat her like an enemy, and puts her gun to him forehead. Duo maintains that they're not enemies, and that she reminds him of himself a while back - waging war all by himself. Hilde lowers her gun...  
Hilde asks her superior if giving Duo a reprimand isn't enough in this case as he didn't reveal anything of importance, but he says he's been given the orders to kill everyone from the resistance. Suddenly, an explosion rocks the ship. Duo has broken out of the handcuffs, and is on his way to steal a mobile suit in the hangar, as Hilde shows up there. Duo orders her out of the way, as he's about to blow up the door out. In the battle outside the shuttle and on the moon surface, Hilde ends up helping Duo escape because she doesn't know who's ally or enemy anymore, something that will have severe consequences for her later, according to her commanding officer. She even blows up the door into the moon base, and tells Duo to go do what he must.   
Once inside the moon base, Duo accesses the computer to find out where he's supposed to go, but is discovered by OZ soldiers, and has to flee under heavy fire. The moon base officer gets news from Hilde's commanding officer that Duo's about to blow up the mobile suits factory, and orders everyone to capture him. Duo escapes through a hatch and ends up in the hangar with Deathscythe and Shenlong, much to his surprise. He talk briefly with the professors, who are happy to see the fourth Gundam pilot show up on the moon base. They tell him that his suit will be finished in a month, and wonders if he can survive that long. Duo agrees, and surrenders, so that the professors can capture him and take him to the OZ soldiers before they discover the Gundams. In order to make it look more believable, they knock Duo out rather violently, before handing over the unconscious Gundam pilot to the OZ soldiers, claiming that he tried to kill them. Duo is taken to a cell on the base, where Heero and Duo waits. Heero comments that Duo has failed his mission, neither of them succeeded in destroying the base or killing the professors. Duo isn't so sure about that, and tells them about the newly upgraded Gundams.  
Trowa reports to Lady Une - ambassador Milliard Peacecraft has been safely escorted back. Lady Une comments that they will probably have to fight Zechs Marquise in the future, as the man has his own way of operating. She also says that she'll do what she can to guide the world towards Treize's ideals.  


Work on a colony is underway to prepare for their joining the OZ, as an unidentified shuttle suddenly shows up on their radars. As the shuttle doesn't answer, the colony sends out mobile suits to protect them, and fire at it as it is in range. They believe they have hit it, when the object they thought was a shuttle transforms into a Gundam... The soldiers panic, and fire at it. They think they have the Gundam immobilized, when it suddenly turns around and fires at the colony, blowing it up. Inside the Mobile Suit, the pilot is breathing heavily, only one wide eye visible in the darkness...  


  
Tsubarov argues with Lady Une - why keep the Gundam pilots and the scientists, they're far too dangerous. Lady Une comments that they're excellent pilots, and that Tsubarov is only jealous. Lady Une suddenly gets a report that their new resource satellite has been destroyed by a Gundam not previously in their records. When Tsubarov wants to know how they know it's a Gundam, the messenger says that the pilot sent out a warning message that he'll destroy a civilian colony, and attached Sandrock's blueprints to it... Lady Une orders Vayeate and Mercurius to be sent out.  
On someone's computer, pictures matching the Gundam pilots with their scientists shows up, but the 4th slot for the pilot working with Professor H is not filled in.  
In the moon base prison, the professors note that something is going on, when Trowa arrives and gives them a report of what's up. He tells them that a new Gundam has appeared, and that it's threatening to blow up a private colony. The professors wants to know about the suit, does Trowa have any more details on weapons and configuration? Trowa tells them that is appears to be based on 04, Sandrock. Professor H is surprised - Quatre? Trowa thinks it's probably him, and comments that the suit has enough power to totally destroy a colony. He says he'll investigate more before he leaves. The professors realize that Quatre has done what even they hesitated to do - built the original Gundam from the blueprints left behind on L4 by Professor H. Dr J has a bad feeling about this, and professor G comments that Quatre is either stupid, or has gone wild. Either way, one or two colonies is about to be destroyed.   
Trowa recruits Heero for the mission of piloting Mercurius, and Duo protests this, he's better than Heero! Trowa states that he's in no condition to fight this enemy, which is a Gundam. Heero wants to know the details, and Trowa tells him what he knows. Heero says he'll use the Mercurius, it will be suitable to fight the Gundam with. Duo gets angry, Trowa's just going to sit there and watch as two Gundam pilots fight each other? Then he tells Heero to not help them. Trowa answers with hitting him in the stomach, stating that he'll get his opportunity later... After they leave, Wufei comments that Trowa plays his part so well there's questions whether he's not switched sides completely. Duo doesn't think so, he says they can trust Trowa. As Wufei wonders why, Duo picks up a little device that Trowa gave him while hitting him. It's a image displayer from the professors, and it shows the specs for the new upgraded Deathscythe and Shenlong.  


On their way to Vayeate and Mercurius' carrier, Trowa tells Heero that Deathscythe and Shenlong have both been upgraded now, and that the unknown Gundam has to be Quatre. Trowa states it's time to join up with Quatre, and attack the OZ. Heero questions this - how can Trowa know he's still on their side, assumptions like this can lead to mistakes. Heero says they'll investigate the Gundam first, then destroy it if it isn't what they expect it is. He says it's better for Trowa to stay under cover until he has a chance to kill Treize. Trowa agrees.  
The colony Quatre threatened has been evacuated, as he appears by it and orders it to surrender or he'll blow it up. The colony decides to attack him instead, and this angers Quatre so much he fires at the colony, which explodes. As Quatre's tears floats by in the zero gravity, he comments that he finds it strange, because he isn't sad at all...  
Trowa and Heero gets news about the destroyed colony, and change their course to the next one Quatre threatened. Trowa tells Heero about their orders to investigate, but says they don't have to worry, since it's Quatre they're up against. Heero once again questions Trowa's trust in Quatre, saying that something is wrong with the situation. As they approach the colony, Trowa sends Heero away in another direction to approach the Gundam, while he goes into the area commanding the other forces.   
Back in the prison, Duo is optimistic. With Quatre showing up, they'll be busy soon. Wufei is more suspicious, they can't know the new suit is their friend. Wufei also states he has a bad feeling about this.  
Meanwhile, Tsubarov cuts the oxygen supply for the prison cells of the Gundam pilots and the scientists, stating Lady Une is too soft, he'll give the orders from now on. In the prison, the professors realize what's about to happen, and mourns all the things they never got to do, such as finish the upgrades on Shenlong. Duo in his cell is angry, he should've been chosen for the mission instead of Heero. Wufei approaches the situation with calm, and continues preparing for when he gets his Shenlong back.  
Trowa's group approach the colony, but as no Gundam is in the area, three suits enter it to investigate. In the colony, Quatre is randomly destroying buildings, and as he comes across the OZ suits, he promptly destroys them, and an amusement park that is in his way... After that, he exits the colony, where more OZ forces are waiting. They attack him, and Quatre displays the destructive abilities of the new Gundam. He manages to destroy all mobile suits in the area (except Trowa...), and Trowa is happy to see that this is the best mobile suit so far.  
Trowa approaches Quatre, and identifies himself, asking if Quatre can hear him. Quatre says he can hear him just fine, but as Trowa flies closer, Quatre screams at him to stay away, before he blasts Vayeate with his beam cannon, nearly demolishing Trowa's suit. Quatre explains that the he's going to destroy everything insane in the universe, and all the weapons. Trowa is horrified - what's wrong with Quatre? Quatre tells him to tell the others that they should all stay away from him, or he'll have to destroy them all. As Heero approaches, Quatre fires at him, whereupon Heero says he'll kill Quatre.

The fight between Quatre and Heero begins, but it isn't going as Heero planned. Although Mercurius is a good MS, the new Gundam has the upper hand in the battle. As Mercurius can't take much more, Quatre asks him why they're fighting anyway. He says that the colonies are their enemies now, as they've allied themselves with OZ, and since space has gone insane, it's his duty to destroy it. He orders Heero out of the way, because he doesn't want to kill a friend. Heero refuses, he won't leave the unprotected colony behind him. Quatre fires at Mercurius, sending the suit crashing into the colony, and breaking a hole into it.  
Lady Une gets reports of what's happening, but has lost contact with Vayeate and Mercurius. As the colony hasn't been destroyed yet, she assumes that they're still fighting with the Gundam. She orders the data to be sent to the scientists on the moon base, but the solder cannot open a frequency to them for some reason. On the moon base, Tsubarov tells the officer to ignore Baruji's hailing calls. Tsubarov claims he's only following the wishes of the Romafeller foundation to speed up mass production of the mobile dolls. In the oxygen deprived prison, the professors and the Gundam pilots pass out.  
Outside the colony, Quatre orders Heero to get out of the mobile suit, but as Heero refuses, Quatre says he'll kill him, and fires his beam rifle at the colony and Heero. Before the beam hits, however, Trowa interferes, and lets his already half demolished mobile suit take the hit meant for the colony instead. Trowa tells Quatre he thinks this is all a big mistake, and for the first time in a while, Quatre sounds like he's actually listening to someone. Heero grabs Vayeate's beam cannon, and shoots away the unresisting Quatre's cannon, before telling Trowa to get out of his suit, as it'll explode. Trowa says he knows, this is the end for him, and flies away from the colony. Heero grabs the opportunity, and tackles Quatre who now seems completely sane, into the colony.  
Trowa, as he's flying away from the colony, proceeds to make a minute and a half long speech to Quatre, about the new era, and how the colonies having allied themselves with OZ is disappointing. He tells Quatre that it's not just him feeling let down, but the rest of them as well, but urges Quatre to come to terms with this new situation. He says he knows Quatre is under a lot of pressure, and that in the end, all they had fought for came to nothing anyway. Trowa tells Quatre that they must accept that they're not needed anymore, and that he wishes Quatre to return to the kind and gentle person he were before. As Trowa's suit eventually blows up, Quatre tries to go to him, saying that Trowa's dying, but Heero stops him with the comment that it was Quatre who killed him... Heero seems to not realize Quatre is now sane again, and states he'll kill crazy Quatre. Quatre is desperate, and urges Heero to hurry up an kill him, and then go rescue Trowa. This annoys Heero greatly, and he thinks Trowa died for nothing if that's Quatre's attitude, before he passes out... As Trowa floats away in space, he mentally urges Heero not give Quatre such a hard time.  
The Romafeller foundation are holding a meeting, and Dermail states that the mobile doll facility now is completed, and that they can do ahead and send mobile dolls to all warring countries on earth. After they have taken control, they will rule the earth with their old traditions and style. Dermail asks Treize to take care of the OZ, but Treize states he doesn't believe in the ways the Romafeller foundation do things. He claims that the great traditions of Romafeller is nothing but nostalgia, and that true beauty comes from battles with others. He believes that human life should be given the utmost respect, and the way the Romafeller is fighting with mobile dolls, is the wrong way of doing it. He says he cannot accept this total ignorance of humanity. As pictures of the Gundam pilots pass by on screen, Treize tells the Romafeller that those kids are the new warriors of the new area. Although they were betrayed and defeated, there is new life to be found among them. Treize finishes with saying that he wishes to become one of those defeated. Dermail thus removes him from his duties to OZ, and since they cannot kill him because he's done so much for them, they decide to place him under arrest in Romafeller headquarters.   
Lady Une maneuvers Baruji towards the moon, to find out what's going on, and Tsubarov tells her about the Romafeller's plans. They argue whether using mobile dolls is the correct way to fight, and Lady Une points out that she thinks the dolls are just a cover for Tsubarov's own fear of dying, they don't conquer death in was as Tsubarov means. Lady Une means that death is necessary for soldiers, they could never grasp the reality only with puppets fighting. Tsubarov thinks it's impossible to fight if you know you're going to die, but Lady Une means that one day the lost spirit will be rewarded. A battle begins, and Lady Une infiltrates the moon base with the mission to free the Gundam pilots, as this is what Treize would have wanted. As she reaches the control room, she's confronted with Tsubarov. She presses the button to open up all prison cells, and urges Tsubarov to kill her if he's got the guts to do that... Tsubarov fires at her heart, from ten feet's distance, and Lady Une falls down on the floor, seemingly dead.  
The battle outside the base continues, and Duo and Wufei joins the demolition with their new mobile suits.   
As Lady Une drifts off, pictures of Quatre tending the injured Heero is shown on screen, and she says that those with pure hearts suffers in this unfamiliar world. Others are irritated, but the brave ones continue to shine. She finishes her little speech with a request to allow her to love them as well.  


The Romafeller launch operation Nova, a mission to send down mobile dolls to earth and conquer resisting countries. Pro-Treize soldiers intercepts an attack at their base, but finds the mobile dolls to be nearly impossible to beat. The narration tells that one man within the foundation is against the use of mobile dolls - Treize Khushrenada. He wishes to break free from the foundation, but it places him under arrest. However, pro-Treize soldiers break away from OZ, and form their own faction.  
Dermail explains that these pro-Treize OZ forces is causing more trouble than needed, and that he'll need more mobile dolls soon. Tsubarov says that won't be a problem, everything is the same in space. They have even captured the new Gundam and its pilot, and will destroy it on the moon base, as it can be used as a symbol of resistance otherwise. Tsubarov reflects to himself that he thinks killing all who oppose them is the best way of dealing with things.  
At a hangar, the wrecked Mercurius and Vayeate are brought in, as well as the new Gundam. Quatre and Heero are handcuffed, and being taken away, as Quatre suddenly sees Trowa's mobile suit. He breaks free from the guards, and ignores that they're firing at him, to get close to the mobile suit. Once there, he falls down on his knees and sobs, begging Trowa to forgive him. At that point, the OZ soldiers get he new orders from Tsubarov that the Gundam pilots are to be executed at once. As they're about to shoot Quatre and Heero, pro-Treize soldiers appear and makes the OZ surrender.  
Trant tests the cockpit system of the new Gundam, as he gets a call from Tsubarov. Excitedly, he tells Tsubarov about their tests, that the pilot of the Gundam gets faster reaction times by the system, and that he becomes even better than the mobile dolls. Tsubarov isn't pleased to hear this, and orders the Gundam to be destroyed. Afterwards, Trant decides to break orders, and do some more testing of the system.  
Quatre and Heero are taken to the Gundam scientists, where they run some test on Quatre to find out how he was affected by the Gundam. Nothing wrong shows up on the scans. Dr. J and professor G briefs Heero about the current situation - Treize is arrested, OZ has been divided in two parts, Lady Une might be dead, and Duo and Wufei have escaped from the prison. When asked what happened to Trowa, they say that since his mobile suit was destroyed, he's been reported missing, and is presumed dead. It's sad that their group has been demised, but that's that.  
As they proceed to brief Heero on the pro-Treize forces, Quatre interferes, asking them why they don't go search for Trowa. Quatre says he's sure Trowa is alive, and that there are many colonies in the area. The professors look at him oddly, and says that's a problem with him as a soldier... Quatre sags, as they don't even give him an answer. The other scientists says that this is why they took the Gundam, because they were both immature as soldiers, they ended up fighting each other. It would've been better if the pilot had his mind focused on the OZ rather than anything else. To be able to survive in an age with mobile dolls, Quatre must become a perfect soldier. They also say it's ok to go insane, because this is what it's all about.  
Heero and Quatre talk about the new Gundam, and Heero wants to know if Quatre knew about the new ZERO system that was installed into it. Quatre says he didn't know, that he focused on the beam cannon instead. Quatre is confused about the fighting, who's enemy and who's friend now? Heero says it's easy, those who try and kill him are his enemies. Quatre questions this, what if they make a mistake? Heero replies with that they're not the ones making mistakes, this whole war is crazy.  
The pro-Treize soldiers are discovered by OZ forces, and a battle begins. The pro-Treize faction is soon surrounded and OZ demands that the Gundam pilot is handed over for testing with the new Gundam. The scientists and pro-Treize surrender, stating that it doesn't matter, they've survived longer than expected.  
Testing on Heero in the ZERO system begins. As the results come through, Quatre realize that this cockpit system can beat the mobile dolls. Humans are no longer needed in war. Quatre understands that this Gundam is a mistake. The ZERO system slowly but inevitably takes control over Heero, who goes temporarily insane. He starts a battle against OZ suits in the hangar they're in. Heero means that those who try and kill him are his enemies, and those who play with his life is that as well. Images of the professors appear in front of his eyes...  
In an adjacent room, the soldiers guarding the professors suddenly run out of the room. Dr. J realize that Heero now must have acquired his target - the OZ and themselves. As no one make sure they stay where they should, the professors simply walks out of the room.  


Trant gets reports of what happened, and his subordinates want to know if they should request backup from Tsubarov. Trant says he couldn't possible explain this mishap to Tsubarov. Suddenly, Quatre runs for a mobile suit in their hangar, and jumps into it, despite OZ's protests. He means he's the only one who can stop Heero. Quatre tells them that Trowa warned him of this, there's no use fighting alone.   
Quatre encounters Heero in another hangar with his mobile suit. Quatre tries to talk Heero out of it, explain what the system does - he gains better reflexes, but there's a price for that, as the pilot loses something in return. He tells Heero that he lost the most important thing about himself in that damned system, and he doesn't want Heero to lose it as well. They argue a bit, before Heero attacks Quatre. Quatre warns Heero, if he doesn't stop fighting now, he'll blow them both up with the self destruct device. As things look really bad for Quatre, he tells Heero what Trowa told him before, that they are no longer needed in space. Heero eventually snaps out of the ZERO system's control, and Quatre tells him they shouldn't fight each other. Heero opens the hatch to Wing, and falls helplessly out of the Gundam. Around him is a yellow glow, and he suddenly has hallucinations of Relena, before he passes out. As Quatre sits down beside him, he puts his hand on Heero's back, and the yellow glow leaves Heero to gather around Quatre's hand instead. As Quatre puts the glowing hand to his heart, he closes his eyes and comments that she must be the one on earth... He tells Heero that they should go to earth, because they were nice to them before. As they leave, the Mercurius blows up. Quatre and Heero leave for earth in a shuttle.   


In a mansion on earth, Relena talks to the photo of her dead adoptive father, saying that she can still hear Heero's voice. She continues to talk about her memories of Heero, as images on him appears on screen. The rest of the episode is a summary of events from episodes 1 to 15, where Relena gives her comments once in a while.

Being confined to quarters at the Romafeller's HQ on earth, Treize reflects on event in episode 1 to 26, focusing on OZ.  
****A group of earth nation leaders have gathered to discuss what to do with the Romafeller Foundation's increasing domination. One of them means that not responding to the increasing violence isn't peace, but giving in to their oppression. Relena, who leads the meeting as the representative for Sank, means that consideration for others is of importance for peaceful coexistence. She thinks that they should learn from the past, and not encourage more fighting. The other larders are enthusiastic over her support of them and absolute pacifism, but Relena thinks she's only following in her father's footsteps. As the meeting ends, Relena begs the leaders to help her achieve true peace.   
On a beach somewhere on earth, two soldiers discover a space shuttle and two helmets, and conclude that only two of the Gundam pilots traveled to earth. Their leader explains that they've received orders for their execution, as their country is now under Romafeller rule, but he wishes to postponed that a little longer.  
Further away on the beach, Heero and Quatre are resting, and Heero plays with two dogs... Quatre looks rather gloomy, and Heero asks him if he doesn't like dogs. He comments that the dogs instinctively know that Quatre is a kind person. Quatre wonders if kindness really is needed in war, and Heero tells him no, but in other situations, it may be needed. Then he tells Quatre that they're not fighting now. Quatre seems to cheer up a bit, and goes running with the dogs.  
Later on, they talk to the man who had been ordered to execute them, and Quatre thanks him for his hospitality, despite him having received the order for their execution. The commander says he's glad he didn't have to perform the job, as his superiors will come down to do it themselves. Quatre says it's ok, he should just do his duty, and when the commander questions their decision to not resist arrest, Heero comments that they haven't decided what to do yet when that time comes. The commander explains that his country has only yielded to the Romafeller Foundation to avoid a war, and Quatre comments that this was the right thing to do to protect their people. Heero and Quatre both think that the only thing left for them to do is to continue fighting, or they'll both end up dead.  
Somewhere over an ocean, Sally and her carrier plane with a Gundam is found by OZ forces, and is forced to land on the water or be shot down. The plane sinks with its precious cargo. In a little coastal town nearby, Noin has located the OZ ship, and watches as Sally is being led away by the soldiers. The soldiers take Sally to a large mansion, and tie her up on a chair. After they leave, Sally comments to herself that since the Gundam pilots are on earth, she must deliver the Gundams to them. As a group of Cancers scar searching the area of the downed plane for the Gundam, an explosion rocks the place where Sally is held captive, and through the window to the room, Noin makes a dramatic entrance. She asks Sally if the thing out in the ocean is the real thing, and comments that she want the Gundams to fight the Romafeller Foundation. Noin and Sally flee the building together.  
As the Cancers have located the ship and make their way into it, Noin and Sally talk about the Gundam. Sally reveals that it's the 01. She asks Noin which country she's fighting for, but Noin says she can't tell Sally yet, only that it's ruled by the one person who can bring them peace. They continue to talk about the Gundam pilots and their ideals, and both state they believe fully in their ability to create peace. Meanwhile, the 01 is brought to the surface by the Cancers elsewhere.  
Heero "breaks into," one of the tents where they're being "held," by the commander, to find that there are two missions to destroy Gundam, one for them, and one for his mobile suit. Quatre asks Heero is he knows anything about Sank Kingdom, as they seem to be in constant conflict with Romafeller, and is interested in the 01 with its pilot although they try to hide it. Quatre thinks they should go there and help them. Later on, they discover that the only two guards around are the two dogs, and take it as a suggestion they should escape.   
Heero and Quatre borrow a plane, and head towards a Romafeller unit, much to the commander's surprise as he thought they'd try and escape. Quatre comments to Heero that escaping was one option, but they chose to fight, as it's the only thing they can do. They head the plane towards a carrier ship out at sea, and immediately attack it.   
Meanwhile, Sally and Noin are hunting down the captured 01, and enter a battle with OZ soldiers.   
Back at the ship, Heero has found a mobile suit, and sinks the other ships in the fleet. Quatre forces his way into the command room, and order them to surrender. As they try and resist, Heero appears outside their window with his MS. A while later, the two Gundam pilots have made the entire crew on the battle ship to exit it in the life boats. Quatre asks Heero what to do now? He thinks that they can't go to the nice people on earth, it would cause them too much trouble. Heero notes that Quatre still is focused on not fighting, which he thinks is wrong. Heero means that it's their duty as Gundam pilots to fight, they are only allowed to live on the battlefield.   
Meanwhile, Noin and Sally has recovered the 01, and Sally decides to trust Noin with it. Sally comments that she'll go looking for the other Gundams now, and that it would be nice if Noin found a pilot or two. Noin vows to repay the debt.   
In a city somewhere outside Sank Kingdom, a blond haired young woman is driving her car somewhere in a hurry. As she sees a nearby naval base, she gets out of her car to see the unloading of mobile suits from a plane. She comments that she's disappointed, she wished that they would launch an attack on Sank Kingdom instead.  
Elsewhere, Pagan questions Relena - was it really a good idea to have a student from the Romafeller foundation live with them, one who is related to Duke Dermail, even? Pagan thinks she might just be a spy, and thinks the new student doesn't really like absolute pacifism. Relena comments that Romafeller simply wanted to learn about Sank Kingdom's peace policies, which is why the student is here.  
Later in her Sank Kingdom office, Relena is introduced to the new student - Dorothy Catalonia, the same girl who just expressed her disappointment that the mobile suits weren't going to attack Sank today. Dorothy explains that she's from the Romafeller Foundation, who has a huge army of their own. She says it would be such a shame if someone attacked Sank, the beautiful scenery would be gone in an instant, then she asks Relena what she would do if they were attacked. When Relena claims that she believes all conflict could be solved by peace talks, Dorothy exclaims that she loves war, and wonders if she still can stay in the country. Relena says it's ok, Sank is meant to be a place for talk.  
Pagan does some research on his own about Dorothy, and while she appears harmless, they must still be watchful. Noin orders Pagan to put her under surveillance, and as Pagan picks up a gun, he comments that it's already been taken care of. Pagan tells Noin that Dorothy's presence in Sank appears to be tiring Relena, and Noin says it's ok to arm themselves to protect Relena.  
In an underground cave in Sank, Noin comments that she'll protect Relena at all costs, even if it means playing dirty. Out in the city, Dorothy screams at a passing groups of carrier planes to hurry up and start the war.  


Somewhere in a forest at night, a battle between two forces (OZ and Pro-Treize?) rage. One of the soldiers is Heero, and in a flashback from earlier, Quatre questions Heero - he'll only be a target if he joins OZ's civil war. Heero states that it suits him just fine, he'll show Romafeller that Gundam is still alive. Out in the rain, a soaked Quatre silently asks Heero if this really is the right thing to do.  
Elsewhere in Sank, Dorothy has found info on the two Gundam pilots and bids them welcome to warriors paradise.  
Later on, Quatre enters a little town, and sees two OZ soldiers argue with an old fruit seller.   
In the city, the mayor discuss things with the OZ in command. The city refuse to help any side in the war, claiming that they adhere to the absolute peace concept. The OZ commander is less than impressed.   
After the arguing OZ soldiers left, Quatre helps the man and they have a talk as OZ mobile suits enter the town and a battle begins.   
In a previous briefing, Heero gets his orders as a Pro-Treize soldier. As the commanding officer asks if he can handle it, Heero merely comments that sure he can, he's a Gundam pilot, isn't he? At the battle, things are looking good for the Pro-Treize forces, as the mobile suits approach the city. Quatre nearly gets crushed by a falling mobile suit, and reflects that it's always the innocent ones that are the victims of war. Once again, he questions Heero's decision to join the battle, he doesn't believe this is the right thing to do.   
In his mobile suit, Heero considers the next step, as he suddenly discovers that there are still people in the town. As a anti-mobile suit unit approaches, he puts his own suit between it and the fleeing citizens in order to protect them. In a short communication with his superior, Heero tells him that he's changing the orders now, he'll stay where he is instead of take over the headquarters. OZ forces overhear the discussion, and hears him as he says he's a Gundam pilot. Naturally, he gets targeted the most by the OZ forces. After he has taken too many hits, he retreats, under his superior's loud protests.  
In Sank Kingdom, Dorothy is attending her first lecture in Relena's absolute pacifism school. Relena introduces the subject they'll be studying, and Dorothy begin her sarcastic but overly polite campaign against Relena. Dorothy thinks she knows why people fight - because they like it. As Relena comments this is how many lives are lost, Dorothy claims that she doesn't care about the result, it's taking part in a war that's beautiful. Dorothy means that fighting is what makes us humans, so they must fight, they can't not do it. As Relena protest, Dorothy states that the ideals of Relena are needed, they are the foundation of war as the leader gets assassinated. She predicts that Sank Kingdom will soon be the center of this era's history... Relena says it doesn't matter is she gets killed, her ideals will live on.  
As Relena leaves the school, Dorothy comments to herself that Relena doesn't need to worry, her knights will soon show up to protect her.  
After the battle in the city, Quatre find the old man again, who says they'll all leave the town now. He also tells Quatre that it was a brave decision of the leaders to embrace the absolute pacifism of Sank Kingdom.   
Relena and Pagan talk about absolute pacifism, and he thinks she must be exhausted now that so many countries are following her lead. Pagan voices his concern about Dorothy again, but Relena thinks he shouldn't talk bad about her. Pagan then reveals that they've found the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy on earth, and that Noin has left to go talk to him.   
Another battle has started between the OZ and Pro-Treize forces, now with mobile dolls involved. Heero realizes that they'll be too much for their Leo's, as the fierce battle begins. In the line of vehicles that evacuate the town, Quatre and the old man talk some more. The man thinks that Romafeller dislikes Sank because so many countries like this are tired of the war, and side with Sank instead of Romafeller. Quatre suddenly gets all excited as he realizes that there perhaps is a possibility that the absolute peace ideal of Sank may work, and leaves in a hurry in an OZ mobile suit he hijacks from its owner.  
On the battlefield, things looks really bad for the Pro-Treize forces, when Quatre suddenly shows up and tells Heero that they must go to Sank and protect the country. Just as suddenly, a ship appears above and tosses out 01's buster rifle. Noin tells them that if they are Gundam pilots, they'll know how to use it. She says she'll cover their retreat, and Heero makes matters short with the OZ mobile dolls.   
Back in Sank, Relena welcomes Heero and Quatre to her country, as they arrive with Noin.  


****

Heero and Quatre arrives at the school in Sank Kingdom, and Heero displays his reluctance to be there at all. He says he'll leave as soon as he gets his Gundam back, but Quatre protests - they must protect the princess! Relena welcomes them to the school, and Heero once again states he has no intention of staying. Relena comments that they're searching for the missing Gundam pilot Trowa, and Relena thinks Heero would want to stay until they find out more. Heero asks Relena if it's such a great idea to have a Gundam pilot in the kingdom, but Relena thinks there shouldn't be any trouble as they're only there as students. Later on, Relena introduces them to the class she's leading. In a flashback from events before the series started, we get to see Dr J give Heero his codename - Heero Yuy.  
In a fencing class later on, Heero gets introduced to Dorothy Catalonia, who states she wants to be his friend. However, since she says she knows Heero doesn't like weak girls, she must prove herself worthy of his friendship, and a fencing duel begins. During the duel, Dorothy tells Heero what she knows about the real Heero Yuy - the peaceful colony leader. She also claims to know of another Heero Yuy - a freedom fighter for the colonies. After Heero won the duel, he denies being either of the Heero Yuy's Dorothy mentions, and after he left, she comments to herself that she thought he'd try and hide his identity.  
Relena confronts Noin with Romafeller's request to do battle in Sank Kingdom, and Noin tells her about the Pro-Treize forces hiding in a corner of the kingdom. She informs Relena that she's ordered them to leave, as they don't want to get dragged into the fight. Relena protests, and wants to treat the Pro-Treize forces as refugees to prevent more casualties. Noin promises she'll contact them.  
Meanwhile at the Pro-Treize force's camp, their leader reveals that they've only been used by Romafeller to involuntarily invade Sank, and that they must leave as soon as possible. Before that happens, Noin contacts them, and offers them political asylum. The commander wants to accept it, but says he can't as he suspects this is all a trap to drag Sank into the war. Noin manes that this is just disruptive tactics from Romafeller - to have a battle this near Sank were many of the daughters of prominent leaders from other countries stay to study, will make them nervous. The commander states they'll leave now, but thanks Noin for their effort.  
In the Mobile Suits hangar, Heero finds his Wing Gundam, as well as many other suits belonging to Noin.  
Relena communicates with OZ forces, and tells them she will treat the Pro-Treize forces as refugees, and if OZ enters their air space, she'll file a formal complaint. The OZ commander states that their info is a bit different - they think Pro-Treize will attack Sank Kingdom's capital, and are only hiding in the country to avoid OZ. He states that they'll make things easy for everyone by attacking the Pro-Treize forces. As Relena protests, the OZ commander switches the view screen off, and orders the attack to begin.  
Relena orders Pagan to take her to the scene of the battle, she says she'll stop it herself. When Pagan protests since it's far too dangerous, Relena takes off by herself. She runs to the front gates of the school, where Dorothy conveniently is waiting for her... Dorothy urges Relena to hurry up, as the battle will soon begin.  
Noin takes Quatre to the mobile suit hangar, where she reveals that Relena knows nothing about the country being armed with mobile suits. Quatre means it's for the better, they must follow Heero and protect the kingdom.  
In the forest camp of the Pro-Treize forces, work is finished on planting their surrounding with explosives to blow themselves up with if they cannot defend themselves. As mobile suits approach, Heero suddenly arrives. He thinks that since they're willing to die, they might as well do it while protecting the country. They decide to side with the boy who they believe is a Gundam pilot, and fight Romafeller.  
The battle between OZ and Pro-Treize forces begins, and OZ is surprised at the resistance they're meeting. Meanwhile, Dorothy and Relena make their way towards the battlefield, and Dorothy explains she's happy to have been born in a time or war, because she likes people at the battlefield so much. Back on the battlefield, OZ forces are in for a surprise as a Gundam suddenly appears, and attacks them. Unfortunately the carrier plane that hid the Gundam was shot down, and nearly crashes into Dorothy and Relena's car, only missing it by a few meters as Heero saw the threat. As the car stops on a bridge, OZ mobile dolls locks their target on it... when Quatre and Noin timely arrives on the scene and saves Relena's life for the second time in 10 seconds...  
As day breaks, the battle is over and Noin apologizes to Relena for arming the country against her knowledge. Heero talks to Relena, and tells her that he believes that the world is heading towards absolute pacifism, which will lead to more impatient battles like this from the Romafeller. Heero means that the country will need protection. Heero states that he's replayed the debt for Relena finding out about Trowa now, and that he'll now do what he believes in - to protect the country by building a defense force with Noin. Relena gives them their blessing to do so.  


An OZ transport group discovers Gundam 02 in a most unpleasant way, and find themselves all killed after a few moments of battle... Duo steals their cargo. At the Virgo production plant, Tsubarov realize that the missing cargo shuttles must've been hijacked by resistance members, and suspects Gundam.  
In the same region the transport shuttles disappeared, Trant is doing testing on the Wing ZERO and draws several conclusions about the cockpit system, such as that is enhances the pilots ability, and that it can compete with the mobile dolls. However, he also finds out a few drawbacks of the system. They abort the test after Trant starts hallucinating. Trant realize that the needs to do real testing with the Gundam pilots rather than to review their data, and brings up a picture of Duo on his screen.  
Meanwhile, Tsubarov's officer tries to contact Trant, but he ignores the calls. Tsubarov is not pleased, and send out a group to find him.  
Duo trades his newly stolen OZ merchandise for Mobile Suit fuel. Later on, he plans his next move with Hilde, but OZ seems to know something's going on, and the information of the transport routes are better guarded this time. Hilde offers to help in any way she can, and Duo asks her to fix a steak for dinner... when suddenly a Gundam land right beside them on the junk yard. Trant points Wing's buster rifle at Duo and Hilde, and orders Duo to come with him. Duo takes the threat lightly - surely Trant wouldn't use that cannon inside the colony, as it would blow up then. Trant states he doesn't really care...   
Trant takes Duo to a testing site outside the colony, and makes Duo fight mobile dolls with Wing ZERO. When Duo says he might just flee, Trant comments that he can control Wing from the outside, and that mobile dolls are waiting to attack the colony if Duo tries anything. There's not much Duo can do about things, and the battle against the mobile dolls begin. As Duo starts hallucinating, Trant asks him what he wanted to know by the test - what is it the ZERO is trying to tell the pilot? Duo eventually loses control of himself to the ZERO system, and starts blowing up the surrounding mobile dolls. Then he fires at the colony, blowing it up, and killing Hilde in the process. Fortunately for Duo, it was just a ZERO hallucination, and he snaps out of it as he hears Hilde scream. Trant is pleased by the tests.  
Suddenly, Tsubarov's underlings appears at the test site, and orders Trant to hand over Wing ZERO and surrender. Duo gets out of Wing ZERO, and Trant enters it instead, as Hilde appears on the scene and picks Duo up. Tsubarov orders Wing ZERO to be destroyed, and a battle begins. Duo gets his Deathscythe, and joins the battle as well, determined to stop Trant from using the ZERO system, as he thinks no human can use it. Meanwhile in Wing ZERO, Trant eventually snaps under the system's influence, and a battle between ZERO and Deathscythe begins. Duo eventually wins the battle as Trant's helmet cracks, and the quite mad (and dead?) OZ officer floats with his suit in space. Duo reflect on the system that he quite obviously doesn't like - he means that it turns you from a human into something else. 

In Sank Kingdom, Quatre spends some time by himself in the school's music room, playing a sad song on the piano. Noin, who's been listening, applauds his excellent music skills, but comments that the song sure sounded melancholy. She thinks Quatre should stop blaming himself, as some things are inevitable in war. Quatre says that if he had only been stronger, Trowa wouldn't have... before he changes the topic. Noin informs him about OZ, and what's going on in the world. Quatre thinks that the war won't be over just because all mobile dolls are destroyed. While the Sank Kingdom is a sanctuary to soldiers like him, he knows Heero feels out of place there, and so does he - their hands are too stained by blood.  
Back in space, a mobile doll transport is attacked by Tallgeese. All three transport shuttles are destroyed, as well as all mobile dolls. Suddenly, a massive ship "decloaks," nearby - the Peacemillion. Howard thanks Zechs for his help, and promises to help with further upgrades on Tallgeese. Zechs quietly apologizes to Relena, but thinks it's for the better for Sank Kingdom.  
Tsubarov reports to Dermail about Sank Kingdom's peace diplomat - Zechs Marquise - has appeared in space again. Dermail is not pleased about the attack, something must be done about it. To himself, Dermail comments that he must destroy Sank once and for all.  
Relena and Heero talk in a park in Sank about how life must've been tough on Heero, when Dorothy suddenly arrives with an invitation from Romafeller. In the invitation, Dermail does his best to flatter Relena and her ideals, claiming that the Romafeller wishes to learn more about it as peace soon will arrive thanks to OZ. He claims that he wishes to discuss peace with Relena. Dorothy tells Noin that she won't have to join Relena, as Relena is a guest of them. As Relena prepares to leave, she spots Heero, and makes him promise he won't go anywhere without telling her first...  
Heero and Quatre go to the underground mobile suits hangar, where Heero reveals info about an impending attack on the Pro-Treize base in Luxembourg. Quatre realizes that this attack would probably spell the end to the faction, and Heero says he'll go there. When Quatre says he's going with Heero to the fight, Heero merely comments that Quatre can't die yet - he has to find Trowa first. Within 10 minutes of having told Relena he wouldn't go anywhere, Heero breaks his promise as he leaves for Luxembourg. As Noin asks what's going on, Quatre tells her that Heero has chosen to go the battlefield where he's most likely to die.  
Back in space, Zechs takes out a number of mobile doll transportation shuttles in an attempt to protect Luxembourg.  
Relena meets with the Romafeller foundation, and lectures them on peace. Relena promises she'll help them with embracing the total peace concept, but the delegates seem uninterested, if not bored by her words. Instead of discussing peace, Dermail confronts Relena with the evidence that Sank Kingdom's "ambassador of peace," Relena's brother Zechs Marquise, is fighting OZ in space. When Dermail tells Relena that they think Sank is up to something, Relena asks them if the pilot's name is Millard Peacecraft. When Dermail vaguely says no, Relena comments that it is not her brother fighting then, as it would be impossible for a Peacecraft to pilot a mobile suit. She claims that there is no connection between him and Sank Kingdom. Dermail ends up apologizing publicly to Sank, and say they'll take care of the traitor themselves. While the meeting didn't go as planned, Dermail still thinks Sank is troublesome.  
In her room, Dorothy has watched the whole meeting, and is pleased with Relena. She states that the war must be fought with humans, not mobile dolls, and she promises to help Relena...  
The battle in Luxembourg begins, and back in Sank, Noin asks Quatre if he doesn't want to go there and fight as well. Quatre says he was told not to go, so he'll stay in Sank and protect the princess instead. Suddenly they get a report that Relena's car is under attack by mobile dolls supposedly in a test run, and Quatre and Noin rush to her rescue. In her car, Relena and Pagan talk about the meeting when suddenly mobile dolls appear. The car crashes against a tree, and the mobile dolls get ready to fry Relena, when Quatre and Noin timely shows up and saves Relena's life...   
After they take Pagan away with an ambulance, Relena is disillusioned - no matter what she says, no lives are spared. She comments that it's always her ending up being rescued by someone else, and that it seems impossible to protect people without using arms. Quatre mildly tells her to snap out of it, what will they do if Relena starts doubting herself. He says that both he and Heero believes in her ideals, and that peace will come one day.  
At the battle in Luxembourg, Heero gets a message from Treize, urging him to continue fighting and not die yet.  


The battle in Luxembourg continues, and things look bad for Heero as suddenly a suicidal Pro-Treize soldier butchers the threatening suits and saves Heero. As he dies, the solder asks Heero to take care of Treize.   
In his office, Dermail gets news about the Gundam that appeared at the battlefield and ruined his plans for a quick takeover. The messenger fears that the Pro-Treize forces may even be able to free Treize, and Dermail orders all available suits to go hunt down Treize. Dermail means that Treize is just like the Gundams - a symbol for the soldiers, and it is important that those two don't start cooperating.   
Heero infiltrates the Luxembourg base, and comes upon a hangar. To enter it, he simply has to identify himself tot he computer... Inside, Treize waits. First Treize welcomes his "beloved messenger of peace," then he orders Heero to kill him to end the fighting. Heero doesn't follow the order, and they talk about the war, with Heero still pointing his gun at Treize. After a long and complicated discussion, Treize reveals his secret - a new, huge mobile suit.   
Back in space, an OZ group try and destroy the Wing ZERO, as Tallgeese arrives and interferers with it. From a view screen aboard the Peacemillion, Howard and Zechs has watched, and now decided to interfere. But the OZ group call in backup, and a huge number of mobile dolls suddenly appears, and a battle begins. Thing look bad for Zechs, and he know his only chance of surviving the battle is to abandon Tallgeese, which he does. As the mobile suit self destructs in space, Zechs floats over to Wing ZERO.   
The OZ soldier in charge of the destruction of Wing ZERO can't believe his luck when Zechs enters the suit, and detonates the explosives they have attached to it. The officer reports the destruction of Tallgeese and Wing ZERO, as well as the execution of Zechs Marquise, before he realizes that absolutely nothing happened to the Gundam... He lives around 10 seconds longer after that discovery.  
Back in Luxembourg, Treize introduces his new Gundam to Heero - Epyon. Treize claims that it shows a soldier his future, and that his was already determined. He tells Heero if Epyon shows Heero the same, they should both leave this world. Treize thinks that Epyon removes all doubt from the pilot, and asks Heero to pilot it. He wishes Heero to return defeated, as you're not supposed to win in Epyon.  
The battle outside the base in Luxembourg looks bad for the Pro-Treize forces, when suddenly Epyon arrives. Unfortunately, Heero with the help of Epyon, doesn't seem to know who his enemies are... He realizes that Epyon is "just as ZERO," before he goes insane and kills everyone in the area. After the battle, a thoroughly messed up Heero returns to Treize. Treize offers him his gun, but Heero states he has no right to do it, before he collapses onto he ground, unconscious.  


In a rainy colony, a soaked young man - Trowa - wanders around aimlessly, not really looking where he's going. In a flashback, we get to see how he is roped into a colony, still wearing an OZ space suit, and still unconscious after the last battle (episode 25), by nearby space craft. Conveniently, Catherine appears right in front of the soaked Gundam pilot, who doesn't seem to recognize her at all...  
In a martial arts training ground, Wufei proves to his opponent who's the real expert, when Master Long interferes to save the life of the poor guy. Wufei talks to the old woman, and they discuss the new Altron, and what to do next. They talk about justice, which pretty much means to believe in yourself, and who the enemy is - the devil in space. Suddenly, the colony gets attacked, and Wufei rushes to protect it. A battle begins inside the colony, and eventually moves outside of it. The OZ forces threaten to blow up the colony if Wufei doesn't give up, when the colony suddenly self-destructs in front of their eyes! Master Long's final words to Wufei is for him to fight for justice, then the transmission is broken as the colony explodes. Wufei makes matters short with the OZ forces.  
Howard and Zechs gets the news about the destroyed colony in the L5 cluster, and Zechs thinks that perhaps they should ask Wufei to join their forces against Romafeller. Howard think it'll be difficult, as the Gundam pilots all fight individually.  
Dermail declares Operation Nova over in a conversation with Tsubarov, and they discuss their next move. Dermail thinks they need a space ship large enough to go against the Peacemillion, and orders Tsubarov to have it built.  
In a desert somewhere on earth, Quatre makes his way to the Maganac country to retrieve Sandrock. In a flashback, he talks with Noin, and they agree that sank will be the next victim in the war, which is why the Gundam is needed. Quatre takes off in a fighter jet, but it unfortunately gets shot down over the desert, and Quatre has to walk instead...  
Relena attends yet another peace meeting with earth country leaders, and they discuss Romafeller, who all agree are only starting war so that they can move in and dominate themselves later on. Relena thinks that if all countries unite and ask Romafeller for peace, they cannot say no. After the meeting, Relena once again voice her doubts - how can anyone stand against he massive forces of the Romafeller foundation? Pagan means that they're not such a big threat, as Dermail is incompetent.  
Noin returns to the mobile suit hangar, and as some former Pro-Treize soldiers address her with her military rank, she reminds them that they're not needed anymore - Sank is not a military nation. Heero questions the decision to take in ex soldiers as refugees, as it will only give Romafeller a reason to attack them. Noin shows him maps and plans for the large scale invasion of Sank, and means that the small protection the soldiers can offer is needed. Heero means that it's too late, there's no way their forces can withstand the attack. Noin is still hopeful, they have Gundam, but Heero comments that he feels no obligation to fight for Sank, unlike Quatre.   
Back in space, Wufei continues fighting OZ forces, and wins, when suddenly Peacemillion approaches him. Zechs states that he wishes to discuss things with Wufei, but the latter doesn't listen... Wufei attacks as soon as he sees Wing ZERO - his enemy is the devil who brought war into space. Zechs thinks that they should team up because of this, and fight both Romafeller and OZ, but Wufei refuses, claiming he doesn't trust people who betrays others. Zechs is annoyed, why won't Wufei listen to him? Wufei says he'll listen if he gets defeated... During the battle, Zechs has several ZERO system educed hallucinations, and eventually comes to the conclusion that Wufei isn't the one he should fight. Wufei however, maintains that Zechs is the enemy...  
After a performance at the circus, the group packs up to leave as a Gundam has appeared nearby. Trowa, who is not quite himself, offers to help to pack for his sister, and overhears parts of the discussion before he leaves. The circus master is worried that they may get involved in the war again as Trowa's staying with them, and Catherine states that she's sad to see that he's lost his memory, but still thinks he's happier now than he was before. Trowa meanwhile, reflects on the word Gundam he heard, and suddenly remembers something that literally chills him to the bone. Catherine quietly watches, and promises she won't let Trowa return to the battlefield again. 

A local colony resistance group argue whether they should recruit Pro-Treize soldiers in their fight against Romafeller, and ask Duo for advice. Duo means that it's more important what happens after they've destroyed Romafeller, and comments that he'll fight by himself anyway, before he leaves.  
After the meeting, Duo is uncharacteristically moody, and Hilde decides to cheer him up by dragging him along to "something really fun."  
In Sank Kingdom, Noin reports to Relena that OZ mobile dolls now are gathering around all their borders. She thinks Romafeller is planning on destroying Sank. Relena asks to speak to Dermail, but Noin protests - they consider Sank their enemy, and that they should fight to protect the country instead. Relena thinks that they can't speak for total pacifism if they use arms themselves, and she plans on stopping the war at any cost.  
Noin talks to Heero later on, who means that Relena is only living in her dreams - real pacifism is impossible to accomplish. However, he means that this dream makes people hope, and that's more important.   
Out in the desert, Quatre is still trying to make it to the Maganac country, when he suddenly hears an explosion far away. As he comes closer, he sees a battle between the Maganacs and OZ forces. When he reaches them, they hand over the newly repaired Sandrock, and he joins the battle against the OZ forces. After the battle, Quatre tells them he's there because he needs Sandrock again, because there's something he has to do.  
The really fun thing Hilde dragged Duo away to was in fact the circus. Trowa's circus to be exact. As Hilde comments on how cute that clown is, Duo recognizes him as Trowa. After the show, he finds Trowa behind the scenes, and approaches him before Catherine can interfere. Duo realizes something's wrong as Trowa only watches him with fearful wide eyes instead of answering Duo's questions... Catherine pushes Duo away, and yells at him.  
Meanwhile, the construction of the space station Dermail had ordered is nearing completion. Dermail thinks that the space station can be a symbol to unite the OZ forces just like Treize had been, and thinks they must destroy the only thing that could break such a symbol - Sank.   
As the invasion of Sank begins, and Relena who has talked to Dermail says the reason is that they have taken in Pro-Treize forces and various other guerilla as refugees. Noin apologizes to Relena before she rushes off to protect the country. Relena asks Pagan to take care of the students.   
In her office, Relena watches the battle outside the city as Dorothy appears. They talk about absolutely pacifism, and Dorothy is delighted to finally get to see Sank involved in battle. They argue some more, and Dorothy calls Relena a hypocrite for making people listen to her and then not do a thing as the war moves closer. Relena states that she can't do anything, which Dorothy thinks proverb her right - absolute pacifism cannot be achieved. After some more insults, Dorothy concludes that it's just a dream.   
At the battlefield, things look really bad for the city, and as the school Relena is staying at gets attacked, she makes up her mind. She thinks that since she's the cause of the fighting, she'll stop it. Dorothy helps her open a communication link to space, and her speech gets broadcasted all over earth and the colonies. Her enemies are scared, they think she'll request reinforcements from her friends, but Relena opts for the more surprising move - to surrender and step down as the leader. She means that absolute pacifism shouldn't be the cause of any fighting. As Dermail hears her speech, he realizes that she's the force he needs in Romafeller...  
After Relena has ended the battle, Noin asks Quatre to follow her back to space, and Quatre agrees. Dorothy takes Relena away to meet the Romafeller foundation, and in the city, OZ prepares to take over. One mobile suit refuses to surrender, though - Epyon. 

Zechs tries to make it back to save Sank Kingdom with Wing ZERO, before it's too late, as the battles continues in the Kingdom. While the kingdom already has surrendered, Heero is still under the influence of the Epson's ZERO system, and fights anyway. The local OZ commander is horrified, and insist they kill the lone Gundam, when the rather intimidating Mobile Suit shows up and butchers them. As Heero has finished his mission, he spots another incoming target - Wing ZERO.  
As soon as Zechs and Heero are within striking distance of each other, a battle begins. Zechs is confused - why are they fighting. Heero means that he should ask ZERO, and Zechs starts to hallucinate about the fallen Sank kingdom, as he eventually comes to the conclusion that everyone who tries to kill him is the enemy. The battle continues. More OZ forces arrive at the scene, and they decide they must take out the two battling Gundams.  
Relena has been taken to Duke Dermail, who tries his best to convince Relena that she's been rescued from the bad resistance fighters, and that the Romafeller only want peace. Dermail means that most people see the truth - Romafeller rescued Sank in order to protect Relena's ideals. Relena doesn't think anyone will believe that, but Dermail tells her they will - once she's become the representative for the Romafeller foundation. Dermail thinks she should become Queen Relena. Relena refuses.  
After some more battling, the respective ZERO systems of Wing and Epyon decides to mess with their pilots and Zechs and Heero stops fighting as the hallucinations take control. Both fall out of their mobile suits, exhausted.   
Work on the Libra space station is almost complete, and Tsubarov leaves for the moon, leaving Seduce in command of it. As he enters his shuttle, Tsubarov becomes aware that something's wrong, and soon the ex-Pro-Treize soldiers, now calling themselves colony rebels, reveal themselves and take Tsubarov hostage. One of the colliers report to his superior - Operation Artemis can commence. Elsewhere on the Libra space station, more colony rebels take control over the entire station. Their leader introduce them to the OZ soldiers as White Fang. As they have control over the station, their leader broadcasts all over the colonies, urging everyone to join their fight for freedom of the colonies.  
Duo watches this broadcast, and realize that just what he didn't want to happen, the colonies arming themselves and joining the war, has happened.   
White Fang take Tsubarov to the moon base, with the intention of letting him declare his defeat publicly to the colony citizens. Tsubarov is not pleased, and kicks down the guards to escape into a nearby room, where he takes control over the locally stationed mobile dolls. A battle between the mobile dolls and White Fang soldiers begin. Convenient ally, Wufei just happens to be nearby, and helps destroy the fighting forces on both sides. In his room, Tsubarov goes slowly insane, before one of Wufei's attacks hits and kills him in a fiery explosion.   
At the Libra space station, the new commander Seduce gets the news about Tsubarov's disappearance, but comments that it can't be helped - the Artemis Revolution is finally under way...  
On earth, Zechs and Heero talk about their Gundams, and how the ZERO systems in them seems to be wrong. Heero comments that Epyon told him Zechs was an obstacle to his freedom, which clearly wasn't the case. As the OZ forces approach by sea, Heero and Zechs switch Gundams, and leave.   
Back in Dermail's palace, Relena asks a servant to tell his boss that she accepts his offer of becoming the Romafeller Foundation's representative.  


Outside a colony, a battle rages when suddenly Gundam 05 appears. In a nearby shuttle, Noin gets the news, and exits in an Aries to talk to the pilot. Wufei and Noin both land on the colony in the middle of the battle, and starts talking. Noin introduces herself, and Wufei recognizes her. Noin explains she needs all the Gundam pilots to help her, but Wufei asks why she insists on protecting the fallen kingdom of Sank. Noin says she wishes to protect the spirit of Sank, and Wufei comments that it's just one of those things women come up with... before he says he doesn't take orders from anyone, and leaves.   
Duo's feeling down about the general state of things, and seeing a fellow Gundam pilot in such a bad shape. Hilde yells at him for it, and says he shouldn't stop fighting for what he believes in. Duo cheers up, and they continue their work, which seems to be finding a job. Hilde finds one at a Winner resource satellite...   
Duo pays Quatre a visit at the Winner headquarters, and they talk about the future. Quatre says he wants to protect the ideals of Sank Kingdom. Duo gets gloomy again, is there really such a thing as peace? He says that no matter how hard he fought, the colonies still ended up involved in the war, and many people died. Now it's Quatre's turn to go all gloomy, as he tells Duo about his unforgivable mistake he must do anything to try and atone for. Before Duo leaves, he tells Quatre that since he's looking for Gundam pilots, he will probably want to see him too... Quatre nearly drops his teacup at Duo's words, and shines up.   
In the Romafeller headquarters, Relena prepares for her debut as Queen Relena.  
Duo sent Quatre to the circus where he'd spotted Trowa, and Quatre finds him there too. The teary eyed Quatre is very happy to see Trowa again, but quickly realizes something's wrong as Trowa doesn't recognize him. Before Quatre gets a chance to talk to Trowa, Catherine shows up and sends him away, before she yells at Quatre and tells him to leave Trowa alone. Once again teary eyed Quatre apologizes for what he's done, before he leaves. As Trowa watches Quatre from the circus tent, he has another flashback, and comments that he remembers Quatre.  
Back at his place, Duo talks to his Gundam, and wonders if Quatre got to see Trowa.  
As the circus prepare for a performance, OZ and White Fang forces gather outside the colony and prepare for a battle. Quatre rushes off to warn Trowa and Catherine. At the circus, Trowa very nearly gets crushed by falling equipment as the battle shakes the colony up, but Catherine saves him. Trowa states he's scared... Quatre arrives at the scene, and tells them to get out of there as a battle has started. Catherine throws a fit, why do people have to fight and threaten those who only wants to live their life in peace? Trowa says he'll protect his sister, and then Quatre says he'll protect them all. It's his way of repaying the debt for Trowa saving his soul, and besides, that's what the Gundams were made for. Then he rushes off again.  
The OZ forces are horrified as a Gundam piloted by a rather serious looking Quatre suddenly arrives and chops them up. Back at the circus, Trowa prepares to leave, when Catherine stops him. She wants to know where he's going, and he says Quatre's calling him. Catherine doesn't understand this, and then Trowa comments that Quatre's crying... Catherine becomes agitated again, and asks Trowa why he's going back to the battlefield despite his horrible experiences there, but as Rhythm Emotion (opening theme music) starts playing in the background, Trowa tells her that he seems to remember someone telling him that it's ok for humans to act according to their emotions... Before he leaves, he tells his sister he'll be back. At the battlefield, Quatre nearly cries for the third time in the same episode as Trowa arrives there.   
At the Romafeller foundation, Dorothy takes Relena to meet the crowd. Relena makes a speech telling the world that she's now the representative of the Romafeller foundation, to bring the world peace. She urges everyone to put down their weapons and stop fighting. She says they'll start building the one World Nation that will end all wars. Treize, who's seen it all on TV, smiles as he comments that Romafeller is taking a huge risk by letting Relena become their figurehead.   


At Barge, the battle to defend the station from White Fang continues as the commander orders the beam cannon to be fixed and more troops sent out to defend them against the approaching Mobile Dolls. Both OZ and White Fang pour as many troops as they can into the battle over Barge, as it would likely decide who has control over space. In the middle of the battle, Zechs Marquise approaches and joins the fighting with his Epyon, despite protests from Seduce.  
Meanwhile aboard the Peacemillion, Noin is intent on seeking out Zechs and ask him for his plans. Noin believes they must be for the good of Relena and the Sanc Kingdom, and intends on exiting the ship to find out, despite being told not to. Quatre means that it's too dangerous for her to go by herself, and offers to join. Duo tags along to show off his new Gundam, and Trowa joins them as well.  
Back on earth, Sally Po finds Heero and asks him to take her cargo back to space with him, if he's going there. It turns out that she has found Gundam Heavy Arms.  
Somewhere else on earth, a few of the still opposing countries' leaders meet to discuss the future and the warring Peacecraft's, when Treize urges them to follow him instead.   
At the Romafeller foundation's headquarters, Relena reflects on her brother's intentions, but thinks it's her duty to stop him from fighting. Suddenly she hears a noise, and as she investigates it, she finds Treize Khushrenada. Treize tells Relena that the foundation has released her of her duties, and that she must resign as queen. Relena agrees, but says she must stop her brother first. Treize says she can't do that, it's up to him to stop Zechs. As Relena leaves, Dorothy comments to herself that Relena will go to space, so she must follow.  
The Battle outside Barge continues, and things look bad for the OZ forces as Epyon arrives. The commander decides to use the beam cannon.   
Meanwhile the Gundam pilots and Noin approach the battlefield, and decides to go closer to find Zechs. Suddenly Epyon approaches them, but before any battle can begin, Barge fires the huge beam cannon at them. The Gundams easily avoid the beam, but Sedici's ship gets destroyed, and a close-by colony gets some damage. Then Epyon attacks the other Gundams, who become aware that its pilot cannot be Heero (who piloted it last time they saw it). Noin recognizes Zechs' voice, and a battle begins.  
As the commander on Barge sees that the Gundams are fighting each other, he decides to take this second chance and fire the cannon at them again. Quatre and Duo notices this, but cannot do anything as they are held down by the battle with Zechs. Noin then holds down Epyon with her mobile suit to allow the Gundam pilots to get away and stop Barge. As the Gundam pilots race towards Barge, Noin questions Zechs and his motives for fighting - why is he opposing Relena? Zechs comments that earth is the source of trouble for the colonies, and that he'll neutralize that problem, then he too dead for Barge.   
The Gundam pilots realize that they are outnumbered by the OZ forces outside Barge, and won't be able to reach the station in time, as Epyon blasts past them. Before they have time to react, Zechs makes matters short with the huge space station, and it explodes.  


On a naval base somewhere on earth, Lt. Nichols arrives with his precious cargo - the very alive but unconscious Lady Une. Treize visits her at the hospital, and tells her about his plans for the future. He means that only he can stop Milliard and bring peace.  
Later, Treize speaks to the leaders of earth, and urges them to unite against the threat of White Fang.   
Relena is traveling to space to go to the Libra space station, and wonders if she'll be able to follow in her father's footsteps.   
In orbit around the moon, a battle rages between OZ and White Fang, when suddenly Gundam 05 appears on the battlefield. The battle is fierce, and Wufei's suit is heavily damaged.  
Quinze tells Milliard that the Libra station is finally finished. Milliard tells Quinze to gather the crew in the main hangar for the final warning he's about to broadcast.  
Wufei and his broken suit is picked up by a space shuttle carrying Heero and Sally Po. They discuss the mobile suits aboard the ship, and Wufei asks why they're not heading for Libra. Sally tells him that they're going to Noin's ship, the Peacemillion. Sally talks Wufei into joining them. Suddenly White Fang mobile dolls appears close to them, but Heero tells Sally that only 40 of them is no problem... Wufei thinks that since they've come for him, he should fight them. Since he doesn't have a mobile suit, Heero offers him Wing ZERO...  
Wufei makes matters short with the mobile dolls, before the ZERO system slowly takes over his mind. He starts hallucinating, and realizes he can't fight alone, before seeing images on Treize and Milliard. As he sees the other Gundam pilots in his hallucinations, he understands that his destiny is the same as theirs. Wufei decides to defeat Treize and Milliard.  
Meanwhile, Milliard speaks to the people of earth and the colonies. He attacks the Earth Alliance, speaks about war in general, and why people fight. Milliard means that they must put an end to the endless fighting, and the last 200 years of war especially. The only way to do that, according to him, is to start a final war for mankind to eradicate the source of all wars - the earth.   
As the Libra prepare to leave the area, a shuttle approaches them, carrying Dorothy Catalonia. Milliard is hesitant at first, but then allows her to join his forces.  
On her shuttle in space, Relena thinks she's the only one who can stop her brother.  


The shuttle carrying Sally, Heero and Wufei approaches and boards the Peacemillion, where the other Gundam pilots and Noin are waiting. Quatre bids them welcome to the ship, and Sally tells Noin is will be a hard fight for peace, but that they must support the Gundam pilots.   
Duo scolds Heero for bringing Wing ZERO, but Heero doesn't understand what the problem is. Howard tells Trowa he'll have Heavy Arms' upgrade finished soon. Wufei tells Trowa he thinks he shouldn't go back to the battlefield, Trowa will only be an easy target for the enemy.   
At Catherine's circus, the animals go all upset as suddenly three OZ mobile suits land and take the colony hostage. The reason for this colony kidnapping is that OZ thinks they can blackmail White Fang into returning Libra to them.   
Aboard Peacemillion, the Gundam pilots and their allies discuss the current situation.   
On Libra, Quinze is horrified that they have taken the colony hostage, but Dorothy just laughs and thinks it's great, because now they are one step closer to victory. Milliard orders the Libra to go to the hostage colony, an orders the main cannon to be prepared. Once again, Quinze protests - it will not only destroy the OZ forces, but also the colony - but Dorothy thinks the sacrifice of the colonists will always be remembered, which is a beautiful thing...  
The Gundam pilots thinks Zechs will fire on the colony, but Noin protests - Zechs wouldn't do that! Quatre tells Noin to remember that Zechs now is the leader of White Fang.   
Suddenly Trowa sees someone on the TV broadcast from the captured colony - Catherine - and takes off. As he enters the hangar, and sees his mobile suit is still under repair, he borrows the Wing ZERO, and heads towards the colony. Quatre and Duo sees Trowa leave the Peacemillion, and rushes after him, thinking Wing ZERO is too dangerous for Trowa in his current state. Wufei isn't worried, and Heero merely comments that Wing ZERO can take care of the mobile suits around the colony.  
On earth, Treize gets a message from his OZ forces that they are finally in luck, they'll have Libra back soon. Treize is not pleased, and tells his helper to tell them that they cannot use the name OZ anymore.   
Back in space, the leader of the group of now former OZ soldiers having captured a colony is horrified over Treize's decision, as he realizes they're now alone. To make matters worse, he gets a report about Gundams approaching.  
As Trowa arrives at the colony, the ZERO system is already playing with his mind, and he starts hallucinating. Inside the colony, Catherine speaks up against the soldiers. Trowa, meanwhile, continues to have hallucinations of killing Catherine, as Quatre in Sandrock arrives and stops Trowa just before he blasts the colony with Wing's buster rifle. Quatre begs Trowa to not repeat his own mistake, and tells Trowa that there are people in the colony Trowa wants to protect. Before Trowa snaps out of it, he hallucinates of Heero, Catherine, and Quatre. Then the both Gundam pilots proceeds to the colony to rescue Catherine. Inside the colony, Gundam 02 de-cloaks and ends the colony hostage situation by destroying the OZ forces.   
At Libra, the crew get ready to fire the main cannon when suddenly a shuttle appears outside. Aboard the shuttle is Relena, who has come to talk some sense into her brother. Milliard decides to fire the main cannon anyway, regardless if Relena is in its way or not.   
On the Peacemillion, Wufei tells Duo that saving the colony was all for nothing anyway, since Libra's target was not the colony in the first place.   
Relena still thinks Milliard will fire at the colony, and refuses to get out of the way. The cannon locks on the target - earth - and Milliard gives the order to fire. Relena just narrowly escapes the beam cannon.   
Everyone watching are stunned into silence as they see Libra fire at the earth. Dorothy is excited over the test of the cannon, but Milliard tells her it wasn't a test but a challenge to Treize. Milliard orders the cannon to be repaired at once, as their greatest enemy will arrive soon - Gundam.  


On board the Libra, Dorothy escorts Relena to the bridge, where they meet Milliard. Relena and Milliard argue about his motives for fighting. Relena says she'll stay there until Milliard changes his mind, and he asks Dorothy to show Relena to her room.   
The Gundam pilots gathers aboard the Peacemillion to plan their next move. Wufei and Duo thinks they should attack Libra, but Noin still thinks Zechs is their friend. Heero disagrees, Zechs is their enemy. As White Fang mobile dolls approach their ship, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei head out towards the battle.   
The battle begins, and the enemy split up in several different groups. Despite Quatre and Noin's protests, the other Gundam pilots head for one group each, instead of fighting together. The pilots soon become aware of their disadvantage against he mobile dolls that are operating differently at this battle. Quatre and Noin understand that the mobile dolls must be operating under a new system that lets them attack more accurately.  
Meanwhile back on the Peacemillion, Heero goes thought the data disks to the ZERO system, looking for something.  
At her quarters on the Libra, Dorothy and Relena discuss Milliard's plan on starting a new war, something Relena refuses to believe in. Relena rejects Dorothy's offer to have her gun and shoot Milliard. As Dorothy leaves, she looks the door, impersonating Relena.  
On the bridge of the Libra, Milliard and Quinze talk about the battle - all mobile dolls were destroyed. Milliard didn't think it'd end any differently, but comments that the mobile dolls have one advantage over the Gundam pilots - they don't get tired.   
The Gundam pilots have indeed succeeded in destroying all mobile dolls, but are now exhausted. Heero, still aboard the Peacemillion, comments to ZERO that they cannot keep fighting like this.  
In the cafeteria on the Peacemillion, the Gundam pilots discuss strategy, and that they need a new one before going out to battle again. The numbers of mobile dolls will only increase, and chances are that they'll be surrounded and isolated into he battle. The others suggest different strategies, but Quatre thinks that it's no use fighting like this, they need something else.  
In the Gundam hangar, repairs on the damaged mobile suits are underway, and Heero gives the ZERO system disks to Howard, commenting that Quatre should be able to handle it (indicating that Howard should have it installed in Sandrock).   
Meanwhile on Libra, Dorothy is testing the new mobile doll operating system, and Milliard comments that he'll let her have complete control over it, as he will fight Wing ZERO with Epyon.   
As they are about to go out into another battle, Heero informs Quatre that he had the ZERO system installed in Sandrock. Quatre is horrified, having flashback about "killing," Trowa, and initially refuses to have anything to do with it, but gives in as Heero guilt trips him. The Gundams leave the space station, and Heero takes off to fight Epyon, leaving Quatre in charge. When Heero leaves, the others follow suit despite Quatre's protests.   
On the Libra, Quinze reveals that the system Dorothy is using is actually a ZERO system, based on the one in Epyon. The battle begins as Dorothy commands the mobile dolls into action.  
Outside the Libra, Heero encounters Zechs and a battle begin. Heero asks Zechs why he started a war, and Zechs replies that he did it to end it. At the battle, the other Gundam pilots are doing bad against the ZERO enhanced mobile dolls, and Quatre urges the other Gundam pilots to listen to him and retreat. Naturally nobody listens to him, when he says they have to work in formation too. In the mobile dolls control room, Dorothy comments that she now will begin the new strategy - to isolate the Gundam pilots and attack them individually.  
The battle between Zechs and Heero continues as the mobile dolls are threatening to win over the Gundam pilots. Quatre finally decides they'll lose if they continue like this, and starts up the ZERO system. Instantly he knows what to do, and orders Wufei to attack to their left, and the others to follow. They follow his orders, probably hearing the more determined tone of his voice, and the mobile dolls starts losing. He continues to give them orders, and this time they actually follow it without questioning it, turning the battle in their favor...  
Operating the ZERO system seems straining, though, and Quatre comments on how he can't let it control him. Meanwhile, Dorothy has become aware that something is disrupting her perfect ZERO system enhanced strategy. Quatre understand that someone is behind the mobile dolls' ZERO system, and says he has to reach behind it to win this fight... Dorothy is angry as she realizes it must be a person, and suddenly becomes aware that it is Quatre (because ZERO "tells" her?). Quatre, thought the ZERO system, understands that it's Dorothy who's operating the mobile dolls. Dorothy is really angry now, and rips off her ZERO helmet to order Quinze to attack Peacemillion with the main cannon of Libra.  
Fortunately for Peacemillion, Quatre warns them that they will be fired upon soon, and they steer clear just before the beam shoots right beside them. Dorothy just stares at the near miss, and comments on that this was not how it was supposed to be. Milliard leaves the battle, wondering if he put a too heavy burden on Dorothy. Heero comments that ZERO told him that Zechs has no future.  
In her room at the Libra, Relena is determined to end this meaningless war. 

On the Peacemillion, repairs after the latest battle is underway, and mobile suits are being repaired as well. Quatre removes the ZERO system from his Gundam, explaining to Heero that he doesn't need it anymore, he can fight without it. Howard scolds the Gundam pilots for doing the mechanics' job when they should be resting instead.   
Noin and Sally plan on taking over a resource satellite (MO-II) as the base of their operations, and Noin is worried over the amount of mobile suits in space that are gathering in that area. She thinks Romafeller is moving all suits from earth to space.   
On earth, Treize oversees the transportation of mobile suits to space (the general MO-II area) at a spaceport. Treize speaks to his men, saying that they will finally have true peace once White Fang has been eliminated.   
Transportation shuttles are moving towards Libra, and on board one of them is Hilde Schbeiker, Duo's friend. On the bridge of Libra, Milliard talks to Quinze about the final battle that will take place outside MO-II.   
Dorothy shows Relena around on Libra, displaying the mobile suits to her. Relena does not look happy. By a computer terminal on Libra, Hilde downloads data onto a disk, and leaves the room. She overhears Dorothy and Relena's discussion in the hangar and hears how Relena mentions Gundam pilots. When Dorothy leaves, Hilde approaches Relena.  
Quinze notices how mobile suits from the Peacemillion is approaching, a nod orders mobile dolls to be sent out. Dorothy thinks this is a bad idea - you can't defeat Gundam with mobile drools, and he shouldn't waste precious resources before the final battle.  
Relena and Hilde talks in Relena's room, exchanging info on the Gundam pilots and what they're doing. Hilde asks if Relena wants to join her back to the Peacemillion, but Relena declines.  
On the bridge of Libra, the alarms suddenly goes off as Hilde blasts a hole into the cargo bay to escape. Quinze orders Virgos to be sent out after it, but Dorothy thinks it's a bad idea, she think Mercurius and Vayeate should be sent out instead, as Gundam will appear. Quinze is not happy to be constantly contradicted by Dorothy.   
In a recreation room aboard Peacemillion, the Gundam pilots grab the opportunity to relax a bit. Duo and Trowa play chess... Suddenly, the alarm sounds and the pilots have to leave for the battlefield again. The Gundam pilots encounters the Virgo troop, and a battle begins. Meanwhile, Hilde gets into trouble as Mercurius and Vayeate attack her.  
Suddenly, Duo hears Hilde's distress call, and rushes off to rescue her. Just before Hilde is about to get fried, Duo arrives and a battle between the Gundam pilot and the two suits begins. Hilde tells her the two White Fang suits are programmed with Heero and Trowa's data, but it only made Duo angry and eager to beat them than afraid. Soon, Mercurius and Vayeate are destroyed... After the battle, Hilde tells Duo about the disk, and Duo scolds her for being reckless.  
On Libra, Quinze is horrified to see his attack team totally destroyed. Dorothy laughs.  
On Peacemillion, Hilde is taken away to the hospital, and Duo tells Heero Hilde saw Relena on Libra. 

Treize has traveled to space, and intends to join the battle in Tallgeese to show Zechs some courtesy, despite his helper's protest. Treize means that battle without courtesy is nothing but slaughter.   
On earth, mechanics are repairing Wing Gundam, without really knowing why as no one can pilot it.  
In a recreation room on Peacemillion, the Gundam pilots grabs another opportunity to rest, while Heero searches for Duo. Duo finds out that Heero has gone after Relena, but thinks it's a bad idea to not give him any escort.   
Heero infiltrates Libra by simply crashing into it. Quinze throws a fit when he finds out, but Zechs means it was expected, if a bit early. Zechs is sure the intruder is Heero Yuy.   
Without any delays, Heero finds Relena, and together they try and locate Zechs, and both of them want to have a talk with him. Heero hacks the computer, and they locate Zechs. Talks with Zechs proves meaningless, as Zechs thinks he must fight Treize for the sake of mankind.   
Meanwhile, Treize's troops arrive for the final battle.  
On the bridge of Libra, Quinze is eager to send out his troops as they are rested and the cannon is fixed. Dorothy thinks they should wait for Milliard.   
The verbal battle between Heero, Relena and Zechs eventually ends, and before they leave, Zechs tells Relena that she must live through this. Heero and Relena leave.   
  
  
Millard arrives at the bridge of Libra, and Treize out on the battlefield approach the space station. Treize challenges Zechs to a duel.  
Meanwhile, on the hospital on earth where Lady Une awakes, and suddenly takes off space, watched by stunned mechanics.  
Milliard eventually declines the request for a duel, meaning he's not an OZ soldier, he doesn't want to decide the fate of the colonies with a duel. Treize says he won't retreat, they defend earth. This is just expected to Zechs, who orders the big cannon to be prepared to fire at Tallgeese. Dorothy, through this exchange of words, becomes increasingly agitated, and begs Zechs not to do it. Zechs orders Quinze to arrest Dorothy as a traitor, and Quinze is only happy to oblige.   
Treize approaches Libra with his Tallgeese, and Zechs eventually fires the main cannon at this target. Before he gets to do that, however, Dorothy throws herself quite hysterically at Zechs, screaming for him to not do it. Zechs doesn't listen, and presses the button. The cannon is amide at Tallgeese, but before it can his the mobile suit, Wing Gundam pushes it out of the target range, making it destroy only some OZ suits instead. Treize is surprised to see Wing help him.   
Meanwhile, Quinze tells Zechs that the cannon cannot be fired with until it has been loaded again, 140 minutes later, and they send out mobile dolls to deal with the attacking earth forces.  
Out of Wing Gundam, Lady Une steps... When Treize asks why she did such a dangerous thing, she replies that battle is beautiful. Treize orders his troops to attack Libra. A massive number of mobile suits approach the space station.  
As the forces gather around Libra, Treize speaks to his troops, stating that this will be the last battle. Then the battle begins.  
Lady Une thinks this battle cannot be just another page in mankind's history, it will be a battle people remember for a long time.  
Milliard heads into the battle intending to show the people of earth how determined the people of space can be.  
On Libra, Heero intends to stay put until the current battle is over. Meanwhile, he says that Relena has to stay there with him.   
The Gundam pilots, meanwhile, try to decide on a strategy. Which side should they join? Zechs or Treize? Trowa means that both sides are equal as long as Libra's cannon isn't operational, which would make Zechs their target. After a short discussion, the others agree - Libra is their target. Noin is left behind in her inferior suit to defend Peacemillion  
Libra discover Peace million's intentions immediately, and Quinze is annoyed to see that the Gundam pilots still find them a threat, despite Treize's advancing forces. Dorothy laughs, but Quinze is not amused - all their mobile suits are gathered at the battlefield, they can't defend Libra! Milliard decides to go out on the battlefield and defend them.  
The Gundam pilots encounters Epyon and three Virgos, and a battle begins.   
Meanwhile, Treize continues to fight what he thinks is a hollow battle - butchering mobile dolls. Lady Une tells him that the Gundam pilots have started fighting Epyon, and Treize says he would thank them, only they're not fighting for him, so it would be inappropriate.  
What Duo thought would be an easy battle turns out to be harder than expected, as Zechs' mobile dolls have an advanced shield system. While the Gundam pilots fail to chop up the mobile dolls, Zechs attacks Quatre, stating that he must ace out the leader first. The other rushes to Quatre's rescue.   
As the battle continues, Quinze decides to move Libra towards MO-II, heading for earth, as the resource satellite doesn't seem to have any special weapons.   
Both Treize and the Peacemillion crew notice Libra's movement. Sally decides to follow Libra with Peacemillion, even though they don't have enough weapons to do any damage to the cannon, beside the ship itself...   
The Gundam pilots also note that Peacemillion is moving, and head towards it. As they approach Peacemillion, Noin encounters Zechs, and tells him she won't move away, even if it means fighting him. Zechs prepares to attack, but changes his mind with the narrowest margin, and retreats instead.  
By now, Libra becomes aware that Peacemillion is heading straight for them... They open fire against Peacemillion. Aboard the attacked ship, Sally states that she's still willing to crash into Libra with Peacemillion, if it will destroy the cannon.   
On Libra, Quinze now prepares for impact, and Dorothy tells the crew to seek cower. Elsewhere, Heero (who is still on the ship), notices the change, and tells Relena to take cover as well, as Peacemillion will soon hit them.  
Then Peacemillion rams Libra, planting itself firmly in Libra's main cannon, totally destroying it. Quinze is sad to see his ship ruined, but Dorothy thinks the battle isn't over yet. Treize adds that the battle will continue till all mobile suits are destroyed. Quinze and Zechs agrees that the battle isn't over yet.  
The Gundam pilots, lead by Quatre, decide to enter Libra to destroy the mobile doll operating system, after which they will request that White Fang surrender. While the others head for the ship, Wufei takes off to his own private battle. Noin also decides she cannot fight Zechs anymore, and leaves. The three remaining Gundam pilots blow a hole into Libra, and enter.  
On the battlefield, Wufei chops up some mobile dolls around Treize, before challenging him on a duel.  
Heero and Relena prepare to leave Libra, but Relena insists that she must talk to Milliard again. Heero finds it pointless.  
Somewhere on Libra, Duo searches through the prison block, looking for Heero, when he finds something unexpected. Elsewhere, Trowa dodges some White Fang soldiers by displaying his acrobatic skills. Quatre encounters Dorothy Catalonia, who fires at him with her gun...  
The unexpected thing Duo found was in fact the Gundam scientists, who tells Duo why they helped Zechs to build Libra, and constructed Vayeate and Mercurius.   
Meanwhile, Heero and Relena have made their way back to Peacemillion, and Heero finds Wing ZERO.   
On the outside of Libra/Peacemillion, Noin has found Zechs, and explains she only want to be by his side, not fight. 

On the Libra, Dorothy has just fired her gun at Quatre, who simply states that it's too dangerous for her to be there, they don't have time for this now.   
The battle continues around Libra, with Wufei destroying mobile dolls left and right. Eventually he starts battling Treize, and the two opponents alter between flinging insults and pieces of battle philosophy at each other. Wufei also adds a bad word or two, between the hits.   
Inside Libra, Trowa is battling mobile dolls, and Duo prepares to leave with the Gundam scientists. The scientists tell Duo that Zechs hasn't given up yet, he plans on dropping Libra on earth, and it's their duty to stop him.   
On the bridge of Libra, they plan on the impact on earth, and where they'll hit. An engineer says the Northern hemisphere, and the energy released from the impact will be the equivalent of 6000 megatons. Quinze reports to Zechs. Noin tells Zechs that the Gundam pilots will try to stop him, and he replies that he counts on it.   
Outside Wing, Relena once again tries to stop Heero from leaving, meaning that the won't have to fight anymore, the Libra threat has been neutralized. Relena thinks Milliard and White Fang has already lost. Heero tells her that Zechs doesn't think he's lost, and that neither Zechs or Treize will stop the war, he must do it. Heero tells Relena that he will bring her peace, and that she must live. Relena thinks Heero intend to die... Using some violence, Heero then pushes Relena away, and leaves.  
In the mobile doll control room, Dorothy dons her ZERO system helmet, and challenges Quatre to a duel between her ZERO system and Quatre's will. Quatre grudgingly accepts, as he thinks it's the only way to defeat Dorothy and end the war. Another duel where the opponents fling insults and battle philosophy at each other begins.  
The Peacemillion crew evacuate their damaged ship, heading for MO-II.   
By now, Trowa has stopped searching for whatever he was searching for, and is not desperately trying to find Quatre. Somewhere on Libra, he encounters Duo, who apologizes that he can't stop and help, as he is escorting the Gundam scientists to Peacemillion. Trowa eventually comes to a dead end, and exits Heavy Arms to continues his search by foot.   
Meanwhile, Duo exits Libra with the scientists hidden under the wings of Deathscythe. The old guys says it's ok if only one of them gets to Peacemillion, so Duo shouldn't stop if one of them falls off... Outside Libra the battle is still raging, and Duo instantly gets into trouble. Fortunately for him, Quatre's helpers - the Maganacs - make a timely entrance and take over the battle for him, allowing Duo to escape for Peacemillion. Rashid instructs that Maganacs that they can't die until they're reunited with Quatre.  
Meanwhile, the battle between Quatre and Dorothy continues. Quatre is less than willing to fight, something that annoys Dorothy. She lectures him on how he should fight while disarming him, and when he doesn't resist, Dorothy simply rams her fencing foil right through Quatre... By now, Quatre has figured out why Dorothy is fighting - she is just as gentle as him, but she was never able to forgive herself for it. Quatre continues to preach the glory of gentleness to Dorothy, before passing out.  
The battle between Treize and Wufei also continues with more philosophy lessons and battling. The fighting comes to a halt when Treize suddenly states that he can't fight one of the few that actually understands him. Wufei is annoyed, he thinks Treize is arrogant, and asks the man how many has died for him anyway. To his surprise, Treize gives him the exact number - 99822 soldiers - and states he remembers all their names. By now, Wufei is severely ticked off. Then Treize makes a surprise move as he launches himself at Wufei, and by doing so, spears himself on Wufei's beam saber. Wufei is pissed (pardon my language, but he _is_), and yells at Treize before he starts crying, stating he doesn't approve of Treize dying this way. Treize comments to Milliard that he's going before him...  
  
Lady Une, now commander of OZ, sends a message to White Fang, declaring their defeat.   
  
Libra gets this message, and Quinze notifies Dorothy that Treize is dead, and OZ defeated. Quinze declares that while they have won, they still will go ahead with dropping Libra on earth, and that Dorothy should evacuate the ship. By now, Trowa has finally found Quatre, and takes the opportunity to lecture Dorothy as well, stating that perhaps she was right, only her methods were all wrong.   
  
The Peacemillion crew are surprised by earth's surrender, but means this won't end the war, only Heero can end it. Only, Heero doesn't know, and there's no way they can contact him (as he switched off his comm. device due to Relena's nagging earlier on). Relena is hysterical.   
  
Outside Libra, Epyon is waiting, as Wing ZERO approaches. 

Zechs talks to himself, and comments that there are two ways to achieve complete peace - either you take away all weapons, or you take away the will to fight in people. To destroy Libra, is the only way to achieve peace, says Zechs. A third battle where the opponents flings the philosophy of war as well as beam saber dueling at each other begins...  
Noin watches the battle, and realizes Zechs plans on dying here to purge mankind from sin.   
Libra starts up its engines and moves towards earth.   
The Peacemillion crew arrives at MO-II, just in time to hear Lady Une declare that the remaining OZ mobile suits must be destroyed, according to Treize's wishes.   
Meanwhile, Duo dumps the Gundam scientists onboard Peacemillion.   
On MO-II, Lady Une offers Relena a gun, so that she may be killed in revenge for killing Relena's father. Relena declines, saying that they should end the revenge and the war. Lady Une agrees. Howard tells the OZ forces that they must somehow stop Libra from dropping to earth, as the impact will send earth into another ice age. The way to do it is to blow up Peace million's reactors, thus causing Libra to explode.   
In Libra's mobile doll control room, Trowa meticulously destroys the ZERO system, as Quatre has eventually re-gained consciousness. While talking to Trowa, Dorothy realizes she doesn't have a home to return to anymore. Finished with the ZERO system, Trowa and the injured Quatre leave the room.  
Quatre and Trowa exit Libra, and Duo comments that they'll have to celebrate with champagne after the battle, and Quatre requests non-alcoholic...   
Lady Une contacts Noin, and asks her to broadcast the images from the battle between Zechs and Heero to them. Lady Une orders the images to be transmitted to all channels on earth. While displaying the images of battle to the frightened population who thought the war was over, Lady Une speaks of the bad thing that is war. She urges everyone to join the peace.  
Meanwhile, the Gundam scientists has reached Peace million's reactor room, and programs it to explode. Suddenly Quinze arrives, and fires at Dr. J. Quinze is annoyed at them, if they hadn't changed the orders to the Gundam pilots, the real Operation Meteor would have taken place much earlier, and people brought to understanding. Professor G presses the button to start the engines, and Quinze fires at him...  
The battle between Zechs and Heero continues, and both pilots tells the other what they think about this whole war. Heero declares that he hates the weak for being paranoid and always fearing an attack, and then states that the whole mankind is weak, there are no strong ones in this battle.   
On MO-II, the assembles people are happy to see that Libra is suddenly changing direction away from earth, but then becomes aware that a portion of it broke free and it still falling. Meanwhile, the colonies' representative declare that they wish White Fang to declare defeat as well, and start cooperating with the earth alliance in peace.   
The Gundam pilots spot the still falling part of Libra, and decide to beat is up as much as possible before it hits earth. They enter the falling part, as do Zechs and Heero. The battle between Zechs and Heero continues inside Libra, while the Gundam pilots start to take the place apart. Quatre contacts Heero, who joins the demolition. As does the ever cheerful Maganacs, who suddenly appears by Quatre.   
As Heero reaches the energy block of the falling part, he realizes he's out of ammo, and the only thing that will stop it is to self-destruct. He has his hand on the self-destruct button, but Zechs stops him, stating that there is one third way of stopping war - a heart as pure as Heero's. Zechs then decides to self destruct by himself, saving Heero from the task.  
Unfortunately, this still wasn't enough - a part of Libra is still falling towards earth, and it won't burn up either. The Gundam pilots gets ordered to evacuate, but Wufei has a surprise in store for Heero - his buster rifle. Heero accepts this final mission - blow up the falling part. Quatre and the Maganacs evacuate, and the others follows him.  
The part enters the earth's atmosphere, as does Wing ZERO. The people assembled on MO-II thinks Heero can still save the day. It takes a few attempts, and an iron will, but as Heero decides he will not die here, he is able to lock on target and fire on the falling part, which explodes. Everyone is cheering, as the war finally is over.  
Later on, Noin and Dorothy visits Zechs and Treize's graves on earth. Noin explains that she never brings and flowers to Zechs grave, as she thinks he's still out there.   
On March 7th, AC 196, Relena leaves for earth to attend a meeting about Mars' terra-forming project, as she finds a teddy bear and a birthday card on her place in the shuttle. The mechanic she bumped shoulders with just before was in fact Heero, and she waves at him, and tears up the birthday card, telling Heero to deliver it to her in person next time.

****

~~~*~~~

Chapter Seven

"Endless Waltz."

Part One:

"Silent Orbit."

By: Utako

__

(It's another episode guide. This person gets the credits, not me.)

****

~~~*~~~

The Christmas Eve of AC195 marked the end of the war between Earth and the Colonies, ushering in a new era of peace with the birth of the Earth Sphere United Nation. By AC196, the weapons used during the war had been abolished in the Earth Sphere. Nevertheless, as long as the human race exists, war and strife will never disappear completely...

Sally Po, now working for the Earth Sphere's peacekeeping forces known as the Preventers, discovered traces of Neo Titanium in space debris during her investigation. The costly alloy, developed by OZ scientists to counter the Gundams, was only used in the construction of space Mobile Suits.

Meanwhile, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Raberba Winner were making preparations to launch their Gundams into the sun inside a depleted resource satellite ready for disposal. They felt that the Gundams were no longer needed in a peaceful world and would bring grave danger if fallen into the wrong hands. Both Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton had sent their Gundams to Quatre to dispose as he saw fit, but Chang Wufei refused to do so.

On the resource satellite MO-II, the last battle field on the Eve War, a party was held to commemorate the end of the war. As the President of the Earth Sphere United Nation made a speech on the meaning of their hard-won peace, Lucrezia Noin and Lady Une, both working for the Preventers, looked on.

Noin contacted Sally, who told Noin of her discovery. A new type of Mobile Suit, which Sally referred to as the Thirteenth Constellation [1], was being secretly constructed.

Deputy Foreign Minister Relena Darlian was paying a visit to the X18999 colony of L3. The local representatives claimed that it was the colonies wish to have a strong leader like her. Relena expressed disappointment that the representatives only seemed interested in the good of their own colony. She suddenly felt dizzy and before losing consciousness, she noticed smiling faces of the representatives. Her tea had been drugged. A group of soldiers soon burst in to take her into custody.

In dark room, an old man and a young girl watched the President's with an ominous smile.

On an L3 colony, a circus was showing a lively performance, but the audience was surprisingly small. When a group of men try to attack Trowa Barton outside the circus tent, he discovered that these men were sent by the Barton Foundation.


End file.
